Unravel
by DreamGWTW
Summary: What if Ashley told Scarlett he loved Melanie while home on furlough? Starts during Christmas in Atlanta in 1863. R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to lie. It gets fluffy in parts ;) **

There was a warm glow about the house on Christmas morning of 1863 as the happiness of reunited family members radiated through the rooms, smiles rarely leaving anyone's faces, even India's. This Christmas was especially thrilling because Ashley was home, and Melanie took the time to fill the house with holiday's trimmings, wanting to make it as memorable as possible so that he might have pleasant memories to take back with him when he returned to Virginia. An undersized evergreen tree was perched on a small wooden table in the dining room, its trunk encircled by white lace and its branches adorned with homemade decorations of pine cones, strings of dried fruit, silver foil, and tiny candles which waited to be lit. The rest of the home was garnished with bits of hung holly, mistletoe, ivy, and pine boughs that filled Aunt Pitty's with an unmistakable scent of Christmas.

Everyone was in the highest spirits, despite the ongoing war surrounding them, even Scarlett, who was separated from her own family at Tara, although through her own doing. When she had discovered that Ashley was going to be home for Christmas, nothing could have pulled her away from Atlanta and his side. Much to her dismay, his attention was fully occupied by Melanie, both his sisters, and even his father, and there was never a time where she could steal away one moment alone with him, something she longed for desperately. As much as Scarlett wished she could be the one to sit by his side and clasp his arm protectively, it was enough to be in the same room with him, to hear the sound of his voice as he spoke, and to dream about the instant where she would finally get him alone and have him confess his love for her. Scarlett hung onto the idea that he must still love her, but she needed to hear him say it so that she might be able to replay them in her mind when he left. Her chest tightened with pain and fear when she thought of a life without Ashley if he should die, and it only made her all that more determined to coerce him into declaring his love and into granting her a kiss.

Scarlett often imagined what it would be like to have Ashley as her own, to have him send her letters of his devotion while he was off at war, and to have him address her as Mrs. Wilkes. As these rosy visions filled her head on Christmas morning, she sighed and walked down the stairs and towards the parlor in a daze. What she would have given for a simple kiss on the lips! So caught up in her reverie of her dashing golden soldier, Scarlett almost missed the sound of Melanie's agitated voice.

"Auntie, I promised," Melanie finished as Scarlett poked her head into the parlor to see what was happening.

"Oh dear," Pittypat fluttered, her hand at her heart. "We could get Ashley to—"

"No," Melly answered firmly. "I invited him, and he should be here any moment. Auntie, please don't get upset—"

"Who's going to be here any moment?" Scarlett interrupted curiously.

"Captain Butler. I invited him to spend the day with us."

"Rhett! Melly, why in the world would you invite him? Don't you think we have enough people filling the house as it is," Scarlett said resentfully, wishing that India and Honey hadn't decided to make the journey to Atlanta.

"And think of the gossip," Pitty added, nodding her head.

"Let them gossip. Scarlett, he's all alone for Christmas, and I won't let anyone spend Christmas alone if I can help it," Melly said with emotion in her voice, her face aglow with kindness.

Scarlett rolled her eyes but remained quiet, wondering how that varmint had manipulated his way into receiving an invitation from Melanie.

When Rhett came to the door, his hands filled with various gifts and his words laced with over the top flatteries, Scarlett saw how her aunt melted, and she wanted to laugh outright. She watched as Melanie greeted him courteously with Ashley by her side, and then her heart quickened with anxiety at the thought of both men being in the same room together. Until seeing both men side by side, it hadn't occurred to Scarlett that she would have to worry about Rhett's behavior, but the man was volatile and she was indeed worried now. Very worried. When his dark eyes landed on hers, he smiled like a devious child, and Scarlett knew that he had conjured up this whole event only to spite her. _He's done this on purpose_, she thought, her green eyes hot as her blood started to simmer.

"Scarlett," Rhett said smoothly as he made his way over to her and placed an airy kiss on her hand.

"Captain Butler," she answered coolly, and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Maybe you're just surprised."

"I'm not surprised, Melly's a fool. How did you manage to get yourself invited?"

"Oh that. No big trouble really. I ran into Mrs. Wilkes the other day, and I discovered you weren't venturing home for Christmas. Well, when she learned I would be spending my Christmas in a desolate hotel room, she graciously invited me to spend it with all of you," he answered with a vibrant light dancing in his eyes.

"Hotel room?" she scoffed. "I know exactly where you'd be and it isn't in your hotel room. Besides, it's your fault that you're all alone and that even your own family won't receive you for Christmas, and I don't feel the least bit sorry for you. You know you were only invited because Melly pity's you."

"Were you trying to wound me? I'm sorry, but that didn't hurt a bit. I don't mind being pitied, especially when it gets me what I want. And I have what I want, don't I Scarlett?" he said softly, leaning towards her, then laughed when she crossed her arms in frustration and glared furiously.

"I actually find it rather amusing to be pitied. Obviously you don't agree, what with that frown you're wearing. Care to tell me what has you in such a mood?"

"I am not in a mood. I was fine until you showed up. I don't see why you have to spoil everyone's Christmas just because—"

"Whose Christmas am I spoiling exactly? Yours?"

"Well…"

Rhett chuckled softly. "Could this sudden worry be because a certain gentleman is home on furlough?"

Scarlett pinked and lowered her eyes in discomfort. She should have known he would see through her in an instant.

"Don't tell me you're worried I'll mention your honorable declaration of love? Didn't I tell you your guilty secret was safe with me?"

"Hush up," she hissed. "What if somebody hears?"

"No one will hear. Now would you stop worrying? This guilt is rather unbecoming I'm afraid."

With great effort, she bit back a retort to his barb and asked, "So you will behave?"

"I will be on my best behavior… For Mrs. Wilkes," he added then watched amusedly as her green eyes flashed.

"Somehow I just don't believe you."

Rhett laughed and took a hold of her arm. "No, you probably shouldn't," he said with a grin then propelled her into parlor where everyone had already gathered.

Scarlett watched in amazement as Rhett made polite conversation with members of the Wilkes family, and she only prayed that no one would be foolish enough to bring up the war since she couldn't help but recall the embarrassing scene Rhett had caused at Twelve Oaks. He certainly could be charming when he wanted to be, and she wondered why he could not behave this way more often. Her life would undoubtedly be simpler if he would only keep his opinions to himself. Suddenly, she saw Honey take a great interest in Rhett, and she felt a twinge of jealousy. Why this should be, she didn't know, but she found Honey's attempts at flirtation quite ridiculous. When she heard Rhett's laughter, she scowled in their direction.

"Fool," she muttered under her breath, and then he turned to face her as if he had heard her words.

She then saw Honey touch his arm and heard her irritating laugh, and she cringed at the sound. Scarlett couldn't decide which was worse; Rhett's mocking laughter or Honey's high pitched giggle. Deciding to ignore them, she looked to Ashley, but he was deep in conversation with Melanie, probably discussing some nonsense or other, like literature. She sighed softly, thinking that this Christmas had not gone quite like she had envisioned. Ashley had been home for five days, and not once had he addressed her personally. Even now, his sole attention was on Melanie. _If only I could get him alone just for an instant_ she though, trying to find a way to manipulate the situation, but Rhett's voice brought her out of her musings.

"And what exactly has made a sudden wallflower out of you Scarlett?" Rhett asked, and she could hear the laughter tingeing his voice.

"Did you come here simply to harass me?"

Rhett laughed. "I was only wondering why it was that you were standing alone. I fail to see where harassment—"

"I was not standing alone."

"No? And who was it exactly that you were standing with?" he asked mockingly.

"I…Oh leave me alone! If you want to irritate somebody, go back to that Honey Wilkes. I'm sure you were having a wonderful time over there."

"Ah, so you noticed," he said as a light leapt into his eyes.

"Of course I noticed. She was laughing like a simple minded fool. I couldn't help but notice."

"Dare I hope that you are jealous?" Rhett asked with a teasing grin.

"Jealous!" she cried out, enraged that he would have even suggested such a thing. "Jealous of that rabbit?! Don't be ridiculous."

Rhett threw his head back and laughed so loudly that the hum in the room gradually died down. Many eyes were focused on the bickering pair, but Rhett and Scarlett were so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice.

"You are jealous aren't you," he said, goading her.

"No I am not."

"I believe you are lying. Really Scarlett, you're a terrible liar."

Her green eyes glittered with a fuming rage. "What would I have to be jealous about?! I feel sorry for her because she has to try so hard to get noticed she's so plain."

"Yes, I am curious about that point. Just why is it that you are jealous?"

"I am not—"

"Could it be because my attention was not focused on you for a change? I know how you treasure my company, but you couldn't expect me to spend my entire time with you. It would have been the height of rudeness."

"It will be the height of rudeness when I order you out of this house Rhett Butler!"

Rhett laughed and took her hands in his, which she snatched away immediately.

"You're in quite a temper for so simple a question. It makes me wonder—"

"Would you stop!"

"Stop what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Tormenting me. Oh, you are impossible. I thought you were going to behave."

"I thought you didn't believe me? With good reason I might add."

Scarlett was about to respond, but then she realized they we being watched. Having been caught spying, the crowd looked away and resumed their previous discussions.

"It appears as if we have a knack for shocking the confederacy, Scarlett."

"We?" she asked with a raised brow, and he chuckled.

"I don't believe I've been talking to myself this whole time," Rhett said with a smirk, and then he took her by the arm in a tight grip and guided her out of the parlor.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to resist his pull.

"_I_ am not doing anything; _you_ are showing me to the library."

"No I'm not. I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"True as that may be, you're coming just the same. You wouldn't want to create another scene now would you?"

Scarlett glanced Ashley's way, not wanting to be separated from him for one moment, and she answered, "You know very well that—"

"Come Scarlett, damn propriety," he added convincingly.

Scarlett gave in and allowed him to lead her to the library, suddenly eager to get away from the sickeningly happy couple Ashley and Melanie seemed to make this holiday. As much as Rhett's teasing and mocking grated on her nerves, he had a way of expunging the consuming thoughts of Ashley from her mind, something she was secretly grateful for at the moment. It was excruciating to watch him stand by Melly's side, where Scarlett secretly believed she rightfully belonged. Somehow she had managed to let herself fade into the background when she had once been the vibrant center of attention. It was disconcerting. Melanie was now the center of his world, but how could that be if he loved her? Scarlett pushed away the unpleasant thoughts from her mind, deciding that Ashley avoided her so that his family would never know the truth of his love for her.

"Scarlett?" Rhett said for the second time, trying to get her attention.

"What? Why did you want to bring me here?"

"Don't tell me you're seriously pining over a man who hasn't once acknowledged your existence this afternoon?" he said acutely, ignoring her questions.

She looked up and their eyes locked. His face was inscrutable, and she wondered what made her face so easy to read. He was the one man she would have liked to hide her emotions from and yet, he was the one who had the uncanny ability to read her mind.

"Leave me alone. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You're in love with a man who is quite obviously in love with his wife."

"No, Ashley loves me," she answered stubbornly, prepared for a fight.

"Does he? And when did the honorable Mr. Wilkes confess this love for you?"

Scarlett faltered and lowered her gaze.

"Ah, so I see he's never actually said the words. Why do you think that is?"

"Stop! Leave me alone. He does. I know he does."

"Indeed? Tell me, why didn't he marry you then?"

"Because he…well—oh what do you know about love!"

"I know that if I was in the same room with the woman I claimed to love, I would hardly be able to ignore her."

"He had no choice," she defended quickly. "It's only natural that he would—"

"What? Devote his full attention to his wife?"

Scarlett turned away in frustration. Ashley loved her. She knew he did. She couldn't imagine herself in a world where he didn't.

"I don't want to discuss it. You just don't understand," she said obstinately.

Rhett remained silent, which surprised her because he wasn't one to do as asked, then she heard his laughter, and she braced herself for more of his mocking remarks.

"Scarlett, you really should watch where you stand," said Rhett as he came towards her.

Turning to look up at him, she saw the mischief in his dancing black eyes.

"What are you going on about now?"

"You aren't very observant are you?" he teased, his eyes focused above her head.

Scarlett looked up to see what he could have possibly been staring at, and then she saw the hanging mistletoe. She wanted to curse Melly for decorating the house, and especially the library.

"I'm not kissing you if that's what you think," Scarlett said as she took a step back, but Rhett had her by the shoulders before she could get away.

"No?"

"No," she answered softly, but it came out more like a question than a statement.

Rhett chuckled softly then leaned in, and she giggled in anticipation. She didn't know why, but the thought of being kissed by Rhett and having him fall in love with her was exciting. The power she could wield if he should fall in love with her brought a sparkle to her eyes and a genuine smile to her lips. How she would make him pay for his jeering, for making her doubt Ashley's love for even the slightest instant.

"You sure you won't change your mind? Is refusing really worth the risk Scarlett?" Rhett teased.

"What am I risking?"

"Your luck, or worse, a missed opportunity."

"For you," she said with a saucy grin.

Rhett laughed. "You know, they say I kiss very well, and you are passing up a valuable experience. I'm disappointed."

She scowled. "You are a conceited varmint, but…I suppose one kiss wouldn't be so bad," Scarlett said as she offered up her ivory cheek.

Rhett's arm snuck around her tiny waist, and all of a sudden she was being pulled and bent backwards into an unexpected ardent kiss. Clinging to his shoulders for support, Scarlett found herself kissing him back even when she wanted to be insulted, should have been insulted, but she couldn't help but dissolve in his warm arms. His skilled lips were evoking sensations she'd never felt before and didn't want to feel, not from him. Somehow the control she had desired was now out of reach, but while her heart was beating wildly out of her chest and as her mind was spinning, it no longer seemed to matter. When their lips parted, she opened her eyes to a grinning Rhett, but his eyes had a strange glow about them, something that she'd never seen before.

"I assume that wasn't—er—so bad," he teased.

Scarlett laughed and disentangled herself from his arms. He was impossible. He mocked and teased her until she thought she couldn't stand it any longer then laughed impertinently, but as much as she desired it, she couldn't really hate him.

Before she had a chance to respond, Melanie walked in and said, "There you are Scarlett dear. Dinner is ready. You both should come sit down."

"Yes, we're coming Melly. I was only showing Rhett the library."

"I've never had the privilege of seeing it. I admire your holiday trimmings. Did you decorate the room Mrs. Wilkes?" Rhett asked, his voice respectful and devoid of all mockery, and Scarlett scowled in his direction. He was always so much more polite with Melanie, and it drove her insane.

"Yes. I wanted it feel like Christmas," Melly answered, smiling warmly as she walked out of the room ahead of Rhett and Scarlett.

Rhett winked in Scarlett direction, and she rolled her eyes, biting back a laugh.

Shockingly, Rhett was on his best behavior for the entirety of the dinner and the rest of the evening, and Scarlett was no longer as upset as she had been with his unexpected arrival. She wondered what real reason lay behind his coming for Christmas. As much as he enjoyed teasing her about Ashley, she couldn't help but think that there was something else which drove him to want to spend Christmas with them. _Could he really be lonely, _she wondered as the group sat around the heat of the burning fire. Even if she had chosen not to spend the holidays with her family, she couldn't imagine how it would feel if she weren't welcome at her own home.

When the fire and conversation gradually died down, Mr. Wilkes and his daughters made their way back to their hotel room. Afterwards, Scarlett walked Rhett to the front door after he courteously thanked Melanie for the invitation and hospitality. He opened the door and she followed him onto the front porch. The wind was crisp, and she shivered slightly.

"So, you are walking me out? Does this mean that I haven't spoiled your Christmas?" Rhett asked with a smirk.

"I suppose," she said then laughed. "Why did you come Rhett? Are you honestly lonely?"

He laughed. "Why would I be lonely when I have you to entertain me?"

She grimaced. "Can you ever be serious?"

"What would you prefer I say? That I'm drowning in emptiness because I was cast away by my family? I'm sorry, but no. I'm enjoying my freedom and the adventure that comes with the blockade running, though it won't be long until I'll have to sell my ships. That's why I should be leaving any day now for one last trip."

"You're leaving again? Will you be back soon?" Scarlett asked, surprised that he was telling her that he was leaving since he usually departed without even saying goodbye.

"Why? Will you miss me?" he said mockingly, but his dark eyes were boring into her hers, scrutinizing her face.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said offhandedly, and he chuckled and lifted her chin.

"Scarlett," he said softly then paused, his eyes searching her face for something he didn't find. "You should go inside. It's cold."

Scarlett looked up at him, waiting for something more since he still held her chin in his warm hand. Going against his better judgment, Rhett brought his lips down and kissed her gently. It was fleeting but tender, almost as if he had kissed her this way a million times before, the way he would kiss her instinctually if he could share the rest of his life with her.

"What was that for?" she murmured, a little stunned. "I don't see any mistletoe."

Rhett chuckled softly and pinched her chin playfully.

"That was just for me. In case I—er— get lonely," he answered with a smirk then walked down the front porch steps.

"Rhett?"

He turned around to face her before boarding his carriage.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Scarlett," he replied, grinning, and then she hurried inside to escape the chill of the wind.

**There might be 1 or 2 chapters left to this. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to apologize now because I borrowed quite a bit of dialogue from MM at the beginning of this chapter. I couldn't really help myself ;)**

That Christmas night was a restless one for Scarlett, as were the rest of the nights that remained of Ashley's furlough. For some reason, she could not get Rhett Butler's words out of her mind.

_You're in love with a man who is quite obviously in love with his wife._

_I know that if I was in the same room with the woman I claimed to love, I would hardly be able to ignore her._

They were gnawing at her and taunting her, keeping her tossing and turning into the early hours of the morning until exhaustion would finally set in, and she'd fall asleep. This was strange in itself because she usually never paid much heed to anything that blackguard said, but now she couldn't seem to escape him. What made it all that much worse was that it was true; Ashley was ignoring her, though certainly not purposely. It couldn't be. It was only that his family was visiting, and he had no real choice in the matter. The idea that he didn't love her was too torturous a thing to even conceive of. What did Rhett know of love anyway? A man who spent his time in saloons and at that red-haired woman's establishment couldn't possibly understand the kind of love she and Ashley shared. It was beautiful and sacred! Rhett only enjoyed spoiling her happiness. Why else would he say cruel lies that would only break her heart if they were true?

But despite the many excuses she could come up for her golden hero, the feeling that she was isolated from the happy family wouldn't wane. At times she felt like an outsider looking in, a spectator whose disappearance wouldn't be missed or even noticed. The fact that the week sped by rapidly, the precious time with Ashley's presence slipping through her fingers without even the chance to catch a moment alone with him, only added to her pain. Solely the thought of one goodbye kiss at his departure lifted Scarlett's spirits, or else the idea of Ashley leaving would simply be too much to endure.

This thought was exactly what she clung to the morning he was going back to Virginia. Sitting in the parlor, Scarlett impatiently waited for her handsome soldier to finish saying goodbye to his wife and come downstairs. The yellow silk sash she intended on giving him as a token of her heart was wrapped and resting on her lap. It may have lacked in comparison to the coat Melly had given him, but at least there would be one thing she could offer that he would wear with him always and be reminded of her. When he walked into the parlor unaccompanied, she silently thanked God for granting her time alone with him, something she had desired for the whole of the fleeting week.

"Oh Ashley," she entreated as she stood and hurried over to him, gift in hand. "May I go to the train with you?"

"Please don't. Father and the girls will be there. And anyway, I'd rather remember you saying good-by to me here than shivering at the depot. There's so much to memories."

The last thing she wanted was to share any of the time she had left with him, so she immediately gave up her plan and replaced it with a new one.

"Then I won't go. See, Ashley! I've another present for you," she said as unwrapped the sash she painstakingly made out of the shawl Rhett had brought back from Havana and handed it to her dashing soldier.

"Scarlett, it's beautiful! Did you make it yourself? Then I'll value it all the more," he said, his hands running over the smooth silk and fingering the fringe. "But I know you've cut up a dress or shawl to make it. You shouldn't have done it, Scarlett. Pretty things are too hard to get these days."

"Oh Ashley, I'd do anything for you! I—well I'd do anything."

"Would you? Then, there is something you could do for me, Scarlett, something that will make my mind easier when I'm away."

"What is it?" she asked eagerly, willing and happy to fulfill any of his wants or needs.

"Scarlett, will you look after Melanie for me?"

If there were words she was waiting for, if there was a request that she anticipated, this was definitely not it.

"Melly?" she asked, a little confused and very disappointed.

This was the first time they'd been able to share a moment alone and he was tainting it by mentioning Melanie. Would she never be free of that woman's existence? Could she never have Ashley all to herself for the slightest instant without his wife interfering, even when she wasn't physically present! The fact that he would even be thinking about her at a time like this was beyond her. This was her time, her moment, and he was ruining it.

"Yes, keep an eye on her, take care of her. She's so frail and she doesn't even realize it. She'll wear herself out nursing and sewing. And she's so gentle and timid. Except for Aunt Pittypat and Uncle Henry and you, she hasn't a close relative in the world, except the Burrs in Macon and they're third cousins. And—"

"Stop Ashley, just stop," she cried out, unable to hear anymore of this discourse.

These weren't the words she wanted to hear. Nothing about how he would miss her, how he loved her; just Melanie, always Melanie. He spoke almost as if he was in love with Melly, but it couldn't be true! Scarlett's heart raced anxiously at the thought, and she knew she couldn't let him leave before he confessed his love for her. How else would she be able to sleep at night, to go on if he should die?

"Ashley, do you love Melly?" she asked hesitantly, fervently wishing he would deny it quickly and put her out of her misery.

"Oh Scarlett," he started sympathetically, and her heart sank.

"You do, don't you!" she shouted, enraged, not caring if the whole household heard.

"My dear, how can I make you understand? She's—"

"Just say it you coward! Say that you love her. Go on, say it. Say it!"

Ashley cringed, the already pale face losing what bit of color it had left.

"I do. I love her," he said sheepishly.

Suddenly, the rosy world she'd created began to unravel. The future she'd romanticized and the life she'd envisioned no longer seemed to exist. He didn't love her. He never had. Scarlett could feel her heart being slowly shredded with dull knives, the blades sinking in deeper and deeper until she thought she couldn't stand it any longer. The pain was so overwhelming, almost unbearable at first, but it was the kind of agony that gradually developed into numbness. Tears pricked behind the flashing green eyes, tears that threatened her self-respect and pride. She wouldn't cry. Not here.

"But Scarlett—" he continued meekly, hoping to calm her, but his voice only flared the consuming rage that beckoned to be released.

"What about me?! Why did you—what about me?! You're supposed to love me! You said you cared! You did, you said it. You lied to me Ashley Wilkes! It was lies. All lies. You led me on. You let me believe you cared something! You—"

"Scarlett, please lower your voice. I—"

"Damn you! You're hateful. I hate you! I hate you, I do! You're a cad, you're a—" she started then stopped, unable to think of anything insulting enough, wounding enough.

_Oh, why won't the words come to me when I need them? _she thought furiously.

Seeing the yellow sash, she swiftly ripped it out of his hands.

"I hate you and I don't care if I never lay eyes on you again! You can go—" she began then paused for a moment. "You can go straight to Halifax!" Scarlett shouted then threw the sash into the burning fire before hurrying out of the parlor and up the stairs to her bedroom, petulantly slamming the door behind her.

Ashley watched as the flames licked and consumed the golden sash. It was over. Slowly walking over to the entrance and opening the front door, he left the for the train depot even more weary than he'd been when he'd first come down the steps that morning.

Sprawled out on her bed, face buried in a pillow, Scarlett let out muffled moans and repressed tears. She'd been such a fool, blinded by his pretty lies and words of honor. She'd been in love with a mesmerizing dream, a memory of that shining blond knight who'd come riding up to the front porch at Tara. It was easy to dream at night, longing for and imagining his confession of love, but in the event of one morning, her fantasy had been exposed and shattered in the harsh light of reality. He was supposed to love her just as much as she loved him, but he didn't. She had conjured it up all on her own, and it was difficult to accept that her memory was laced with lies, that she would never get, or even hope to get, what she always wanted.

Lifting her head from the pillow, Scarlett wiped what stray tears still lingered at the corners of her eyes. _What am I to do now?_ she thought. But just as soon as she thought it, she knew the answer. She'd go home. What was there left for her in Atlanta if there was no longer any reason to wait for Ashley to come back? Determined, Scarlett slid out of bed, ready to pack her trunks. She knew she'd have to inform her family, but she was eager to leave as soon as possible, wanting and needing the security of her home and the gentle comfort of her mother's arms.

With a light knock on the door, Melanie walked in the room to find Scarlett piling dresses atop her bed.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Melly asked sweetly.

"I'm getting ready to go home," Scarlett answered apathetically without even bothering to meet her gaze.

"Going home? For a visit?"

"No. I'm leaving. I want my mother."

"But dear, this is your home. You can't leave," Melanie said in a worried tone as she wrapped her arms around the waist of her sister-in-law. "What would we do without out? Oh, my darling you just can't go. I can't lose both you and Ashley all in one day. I need you Scarlett. Please say you won't go," she begged as the tears came running down the sides of her face.

With contempt, Scarlett shook off the hold of the woman who had crushed her dreams.

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone," she flung vehemently.

"Oh, I know you must miss your mother darling! I'm so selfish. Please forgive me. I just couldn't bear it if you never came back. Say you will?"

The large brown eyes watched her fretfully, hanging onto her next words. Scarlett had to look away.

"Would you stop looking at me like that for heaven sakes! I won't leave."

"You won't?" Melly joyously said as she threw her arms about her sister's neck. "Oh, Scarlett, I'm so glad. You do forgive me for being so insensitive? I know how much you must have missed spending Christmas with your family. You do forgive me, don't you?"

Scarlett grimaced. Melly was such a fool. "Yes, I forgive you," she muttered shortly. "Now would you please leave? I need some time alone."

"Yes, of course. I understand."

_No, you don't,_ thought Scarlett as she watched Melanie leave the room.

Deep down she knew she couldn't really go home. How would she explain her sudden change of heart to her family when she hadn't even bothered to visit for Christmas? Sinking into the mattress of her bed, Scarlett grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. How she wanted to be held and comforted, to rest her head and cry on someone's shoulder until there were no more tears to be shed, but there was no one she could turn to. This wasn't something she could easily confess to, let alone expect sympathy for. The only one who knew anything about her feelings for Ashley was Rhett, and she would rather die than let him know he'd been right all along.

With a sigh, Scarlett stood and returned the dresses to the closet. She wouldn't fall apart for Ashley Wilkes, even if all she really wanted to do was crawl into bed, cry herself to sleep and shutout the unpleasantness of this new world of gray.

**Rhett next chapter, promise. What I wanted to add just didn't transition well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SJ you asked, I complied ;-) Hope this cheers some of you up after what has been a very sad few days for many of us. **

**For MW. **

**Hope this makes your day as well :)**

The first two months of 1864 were without a doubt some of the gloomiest Atlanta's citizens had faced to date, but they felt all that more dismal to Scarlett, though for decidedly different reasons. Even if she had refused to mope, to cry, or think of Ashley Wilkes, something she couldn't avoid at times and something which drove her into a blinding rage and brought about this strong desire to kill him, she was still unsociable and visibly bitter. There was an altogether more stinging bite to her words when in a temper, especially if in the company of Melanie, the only other person she could hold responsible for the dissolution of her dreams and the sheer humiliation she felt for throwing herself at a man who never loved her. Melly was more than understanding with Scarlett's change in moods, always ready and eager to lift her spirits, something Scarlett despised almost as much as pity.

***

One afternoon, after being gone for several months on one last blockading trip, Rhett was back in Atlanta and calling on the Hamilton household. With a few gifts in hand, Rhett was let in by a displeased Uncle Peter but warmly greeted by Melanie only moments later.

"Captain Butler, it's so good to see you," she said with a smile then added, as she was handed the gifts, "but you are far too generous."

"It is only a mere token of my appreciation for your kindness, Mrs. Wilkes. Is anyone else at home?" he asked casually, though it was fairly obvious to Melanie who he really wanted to see, and she smiled once more.

"My Aunt isn't at home, but Scarlett's in her room. I'll go see if she will come down."

Melanie walked up the stairs then rapped lightly on Scarlett's door.

"Dear, would you please let me in? Captain Butler is here and he wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm not feeling well. I don't want to see him," she answered firmly, not even bothering to open the door.

The last man she wanted to see was Rhett. Even if she couldn't deny missing him somewhat while he was gone, she wouldn't risk having a conversation with him that would leave her more mortified than she already was. It was one thing to hate herself for being stupid, it was altogether another thing to have Rhett laugh in her face and gloat about having been right all along.

Sighing softly, Melanie went back down the stairs to Rhett.

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to see you. You see, she hasn't been feeling well lately. It's really all my fault. She wanted to go home, but I begged her to stay. I'm so selfish, but I just couldn't let her go."

"You are the farthest thing from selfish," Rhett said kindly without a hint of sarcasm. "Would you mind if I tried to persuade her to come down?"

Melanie blushed to her roots, uncertain of what persuading her would entail, but her worries quickly vanished when she watched him call to Scarlett from the bottom of the stairs.

"Scarlett, would you be kind enough to grace me with your presence for a moment?"

In her bedroom, she heard every word and laughed lightly. What a fool he was if he thought she'd come down just because he asked. Well, he could ask until he was blue in the face because she wasn't budging.

When he received no reply, Rhett said, "Scarlett, I'd hate to have to come up and carry you all the way down, but you seem to leave me with no choice. As it is, my ego has already been severely wounded."

Scarlett panicked, wondering if he were truly serious. With that man, she could never know. He had no scruples and was unpredictable, but then she realized there was a lock to her door and she smiled victoriously. He couldn't get in now.

"Don't bother locking the door. I'd have no problems kicking it down, though it would be a shame to waste a perfectly good door," Rhett added as if he had read her mind, and then he winked conspiringly at Melanie.

Even if his words were more than inappropriate, Melly felt a warm fondness and gratitude to the man who was trying to help her beloved sister. She would do just about anything to pull Scarlett out of her melancholy state, and she hoped that Captain Butler would be the man to do just that.

Vexed and faintly worried that there was some truth to his words, Scarlett flew out of her room.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said crossly from the top of the stairs, blushing when saw that Melanie had witnessed the whole thing.

Rhett smiled devilishly up at her, his back eyes dancing with amusement. "No. It doesn't appear as if I have to any longer."

She scowled at him then glared at her sister-in-law, hating her for having been in on the trick. Melanie felt a twinge of guilt, but she knew she had done what was in Scarlett's best interest. Hurrying up the stairs, Melanie excused herself and went for her habitual afternoon nap.

"Mrs. Hamilton!" Rhett said as he captured her hand and kissed it lightly. "How kind of you to come down and greet me. Really, you shouldn't have."

"What do you want?" she hissed, swiftly wrenching her hand out of his grip.

"My, aren't we in a mood. Mrs. Wilkes informed me that you've been in low spirits as of late. Just why is that, pray tell? I sincerely doubt it has anything to do with wanting to go home. If you really wanted to leave, you would have been gone by now, and nothing would have stood in your way, least of all Mrs. Wilkes."

She hated him. She hated the way he read her mind, the way he easily dismissed the possibility that she could do anything selfless. Well, she'd show him.

"You don't know anything. That's exactly why I'm upset and why I stayed," she answered with a proud lift of her head as she led him into the parlor where they would have more privacy.

"You're lying. It's clearly written on your pretty face."

"Pretty?" she asked, perking up at the word.

Rhett chuckled softly. "Of course that's the only word you would hear. Well, my dear? What is—"

"Don't call me that," Scarlett interrupted quickly.

He eyed her quizzically, searching her face. "What is it that I called you that you find so disagreeable?'

"_My dear. _I don't care for endearments, and well…don't call me that."

The last man who had called her 'my dear' was Ashley, when he'd been trying to console her, and she wanted no reminders of him or that unfortunate morning.

"Indeed? I shall call you by whatever name pleases me, but I'm curious. Where did this sudden dislike of endearments come from?"

"I—Oh it doesn't matter! Why are you always so..so.."

"So?"

"You're horrid!" she cried out in irritation, her green eyes blazing fiercely when he laughed loudly. "I hate you!"

"Do you think you could tell me how long it will last this time? A rough estimation will do," he said then chuckled at her glower.

"As amusing as you are, my dear," he added in just to see the fire jump in her eyes once more, "do you think we could skip the dramatics? Now, why don't you try and tell me the truth. What is it that has you so upset?"

Crossing her arms in frustration, she replied, "It's none of your business."

"When I have to struggle to get you to greet me, I make it my business," he said as a matter-of-factly as he approached her as lithely as a panther, resting his hands atop her shoulders. "Could this possibly have anything to do with that kiss I gave you, oh not so very long ago?"

"What?" she asked, totally baffled at first before she understood what he had meant. "Oh that. Don't flatter yourself," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, her voice aloof.

"I'm sorry Scarlett. Do you mean to imply that my kiss was not memorable? Maybe I need some practice," Rhett said smoothly, leaning in as he spoke.

Her breath hitched unexpectedly and she wanted to back away, slightly uncomfortable with his proximity.

"You've had too much practice I should think," Scarlett retorted, which only instigated Rhett's booming laughter.

"Ah Scarlett, why should I have to flatter myself when you so frequently do it for me?" he quipped with that irritating grin she wanted to slap away. "But I see that it was indeed memorable. Perhaps you are only in need of a reminder to—"

"I don't need a reminder Rhett Butler, and I didn't flatter you, you conceited thing! I was accusing you!" she shot back, ripping herself out of his hands, her blood simmering with rage.

"If I recall correctly, I warned you that I kissed very well. I don't see what you could possibly have to accuse me of. I've been blessed with a natural talent. You should be grateful."

"Grateful! You—Oh! I know exactly where you get all your practice, and don't think I believe for one minute it's a natural talent!"

"And where is it that I get all this supposed practice?" he asked with a gleam of light dancing in his eyes.

"I know you consort with that Watling woman! She gave Melly some money for the hospital in your handkerchief," Scarlett blurted out, and the minute the words left her lips, she regretted each and every one of them.

Ladies were not supposed to know, let alone admit to knowing that such places or creatures existed. And now, she not only admitted to knowing about them but also confessed to knowing he frequented such despicable places. As her face turned a deep crimson, Scarlett hastily averted her eyes.

Not surprisingly, Rhett was chuckling and she wanted to wring his neck. _This is his entire fault. Why won't he just leave me alone? Always prodding and driving me completely mad until I make a fool of myself while he enjoys himself, laughing like a varmint! _

"So Scarlett, what did you do with my handkerchief? Did you keep it hidden away in your room?" he asked mockingly, not even attempting to hide how utterly amusing the whole situation was.

"Keep it?! That disgusting, perfumed—no! I threw it in the stove," she exclaimed, forgetting her previous embarrassment for the moment.

"Hmm, that's a rather passionate response to something that should matter very little to you. Or am I wrong?"

He'd trapped her, but she had willingly and openly walked into it. Scarlett cursed herself for letting Rhett's words get the better of her and she struggled to find a way out of his ensnaring web.

Rhett waited eagerly for her reply, his dark eyes examining her face, waiting for slightest movement or expression to give her away, while his visage stayed veiled with a secure mask of aloofness.

"Well… I don't care to discuss it. And you should know that you don't kiss very well at all," she added, hoping to distract him. "Why, I don't believe it had crossed my mind once since you left and I can hardly remember it, it was so—"

"You're lying, my dear, but I'll choose to ignore it. As for your estimation of my kisses, I would like to know who you have to compare me to? Has the honorable gentleman done the unthinkable and jeopardized his immortal soul by kissing you?"

Turning around to avoid his scrutinizing gaze, Scarlett said, "No," her tone barely suppressing the bitter resentment.

"Ah, so I see we are getting somewhere. What has your little gentleman done?"

"He's not _mine _and he's no gentleman at all!" she said facing him again, giving into the desire to unburden herself and confide in someone, even if that someone was Rhett Butler.

"Rhett, you were right," she continued, having a rather difficult time getting out those words in particular. "Ashley, he…he doesn't love me."

Once the words were said aloud, immediate relief followed. It felt so good to have someone to share her feelings with, someone who wouldn't judge and condemn her, though there was a strong probability that he'd laugh. The man found the strangest things amusing.

"Don't tell me you are committing the impossible and admitting that I've been right all along? Has Hell finally frozen over? It's such a shame. You were always so fond of sending people to the devil. Oh well, there's always Halifax."

"Oh! I just knew you were going to do this! Always laughing at me and—"

"My dear, I am not laughing at you; on the contrary, I admire your honesty and your willingness to finally see the truth. I feared it would take you an infinitely longer time to finally come to accept reality. What finally changed your mind?" Rhett asked offhandedly, hiding just how thrilling her confession had been. There were only three words which could have outdone this confession, but there was plenty of time for that now that the woodenheaded Wilkes had vanished from her mind.

Scarlett moved to the settee, sitting down and averting her eyes. "He told me so. He asked me to look after Melanie, and then I asked him if he loved her… and well…" she trailed off, her voice cracking. It wasn't easy talking about how readily she'd been rejected.

Taking a seat beside her, Rhett said, "Scarlett, look at me."

Fighting back tears, she did so reluctantly. Rhett's hand went to her cheek, caressing it affectionately with his thumb. She was taken aback by how tender he was being, by how it made her feel to have him so close, how soothing it was. Abandoning herself in the dark eyes that bored into hers, Scarlett forgot where she was and why she'd been upset to begin with.

"Now, my dear—may I call you my dear?" he asked with a smirk, and she nodded, almost as if she were in some hypnotic trance.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be well rid of him. He never would have made you happy."

These words seemed familiar, but she didn't pay much attention as she was too absorbed by the silky tone of his voice. Never before had Rhett spoken to her in such a way, and she couldn't help but admit to herself that she enjoyed it and his attention in general. It was a nice change to feel wanted after having spent that horrible furlough week being unnoticed.

"No?" she asked when she realized he expected her to say something.

"No."

"Who do you suppose could make me happy?"

"Someone who admires you for your mind and doesn't go running in the opposite direction, I imagine," he teased softly.

"Always jokes with you," she huffed.

"I was being perfectly serious. Now, my dear, I shall change the subject to something I feel will amuse you. I believe you told me previously that I did not kiss very well. I imagine this was a lie, but I have a reputation to uphold and I'd hate to tarnish it. Perhaps we should go about correcting that."

Scarlett giggled. "What makes you think I'd want to kiss you now?"

"Why wouldn't you?' Rhett murmured with a grin, the tip of his index finger lightly moving along her jaw, his hand finally resting under her chin, causing her to shudder involuntarily and wonder anxiously if he would kiss her.

Without warning, his lips touched hers, and her heart leapt out of its chest. Without realizing it, Scarlett's arms wrapped around his neck and her hands wandered through his hair as he deepened their kiss. Eventually she felt herself being pushed backwards into the settee, her back against the pillows with Rhett straddled on top of her. The room was spinning, and she vaguely realized what was happening until Rhett's lips left her mouth to leave searing trails down the length of her neck.

**TBC. Oh and not so shockingly it's mostly dialogue. Oh well, it was fun, and as much as I tried to stop the words from coming, I couldn't. Anyway, I'm sorry if there are a lot of typos or missing words. I wrote this all in one day, something I haven't done since summer ended, and there were only so many times I could read this in one sitting before starting to really dislike it. I'll be fixing it up later…after I sleep. Hope you enjoyed :) **


	4. Chapter 4

His breath was hot on her skin, his lips sending waves of warmth through her veins and evoking sensations she'd never known were possible. It felt so strange to be kissed like this, to have a man's weight pressed up against her chest, to feel her thin frame being pushed into the cushions of the settee as her body fervently responded to his every touch without her own volition, only spurring on his indecent behavior. Even though she vaguely realized what she was doing was wrong, somehow it didn't matter because this enthralling dream was blotting out reality and it was much too satisfying to end. After her first and only rejection by any man let alone the one she thought herself irrevocably in love with, it felt singularly comforting and gratifying to be desired again, and not just by anyone but by a real man and not a boy. How the kisses of the neighborhood boys lacked in comparison to this moment!

When Rhett's demanding mouth was back on hers after lingering at her neck, any remaining thoughts were swept away, and Scarlett's fingertips trickled down from his hair to the first button at the front of his white starched shirt. The blood rushed to her head, drumming in her ears, and because her mind was muddled in a heavenly haze, she began unfastening the buttons. Her hands ran over the hard surface of his bare chest, relishing the feel of the texture beneath her palms. Never had she been this close to any man, yet it felt strangely intoxicating to be so forward. Encouraged by her ardent reaction, Rhett's hands roamed to the front of the dress, unbuttoning and exposing the alabaster skin, his breath searing the flesh just above her breast. He was murmuring unintelligible words, whispering endearments, while her hands gripped his shoulders, the nails sinking into the skin, until she heard someone calling her name, and she was pulled out of this all enveloping heat, wondering where the sound was coming from.

Opening her eyes, she realized in a rush of panic that it was coming from the man who lay stretched out on top of her. Given that Scarlett had never found herself in such a predicament, she responded in the only way she knew how, by slapping him across the cheek.

"Rhett! How dare you. Get off of me!" she shouted between quick intakes of air since she still hadn't fully caught her breath.

Clearly taken by surprise, Rhett slowly removed himself from Scarlett and sat up straight. "May I ask what has instigated such a violent reaction?" he said while he rubbed a hand over his cheek.

"What do you mean? Look what you've done to me," she answered furiously as she hastily buttoned up her dress.

"May I remind you that I was not the only one who took liberties? Do you care to take a look at what you've done to me?"

Seeing that his shirt was gaping to the waist, she flushed, utterly mortified with her behavior, and then she quickly, and somewhat instinctually, slapped him again.

"Scarlett, I'm afraid the physical blows are verging on redundant. As it is I don't believe I deserve them. You will recall that you initiated the er—"

"Oh Rhett hush!" she cried jumping off the divan, keeping her back to him and trying to compose the heart that was beating wildly out of her chest. "This is your entire fault! You should have stopped me, you should have—oh what would my mother think," she groaned into her hands.

At the sound of his ringing laughter, Scarlett looked back at him, glowering. "Would you stop laughing! This isn't the least bit funny Rhett Butler. And would you fix your shirt," she added, averting her eyes. The man was imposing enough without baring his toned torso.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes, his mouth curving down at the corner.

"No," she denied rapidly, always eager to contradict him, but then she immediately regretted it and wished she had bitten her tongue. "What if someone should come in and see you? What would they think?"

"My dear, I believed you were quite through with worrying about what others thought of you. Weren't you the one who led the reel for one hundred and fifty dollars in gold during a period of mourning, the one who abandoned her widow's weeds several years too early, much to the utter shock and condemnation of Atlanta's citizens? Don't tell me the admirable woman I've known has suddenly vanished while I've been away? It's such a pity."

"You know very well that was different! This was…well—"

"Just how is this any different? Do you believe you've done anything wrong? Have you done anything this afternoon that you did not want to do?"

"Well… no, but—Oh you make it seem as though I could behave any which way I please simply because I want to."

"Precisely."

"But no lady would—"

"Ah, but that is an entirely different matter and I believe you already know my opinion on the subject."

"Get out!" she ordered. "Get out before I throw you out!"

"No, I don't think I will leave, though I certainly should with the abominable way I've been treated thus far. Not only have I been forced to resort to dirty handed schemes to compel you to greet me but I have also been taken advantage of and viciously attacked, not once but twice. There is also the matter of my skills which you've insulted and subjected to scrutiny. Though I'll dare say my reputation remains untarnished, what with the response I received this afternoon."

"Oh! You are a conceited, black-hearted varmint, and I hope I never lay eyes on you again."

"Be very careful, my dear. One may actually take your insults to heart one day and decide to leave, which would be such a shame for you if that someone had come bearing gifts."

"Gifts?" she asked, her pent up indignation momentarily forgotten at the sound of such a pleasant word.

"Yes, and it was such a lovely gift too," said Rhett with a mock sigh. "But I see that I am no longer welcome here," he continued in the same vein, biting back a laugh as headed for the door without giving Scarlett a second look.

Torn between the desire to remain cross and the need to know what it was that he had brought for her, she finally decided to hurry after him, catching him by the arm before he could leave.

"Oh Rhett… well, you know you don't have to go if only you would apologize," she said in honeyed tone as she looked up at him with innocent eyes and a deceptively sweet smile.

"Apologize? When I was the one who was wronged?"

"Well…I am sorry for striking you. I wasn't really thinking. It just…happened."

"Twice?" he asked seriously, looking down at the way she clutched his arm while masking the gratification he gained from tormenting her.

"You _were_ being an awful cad."

"Your remorse rings with the deepest sincerity."

"Are you going to show me the gift or not?" she huffed, dropping his sleeve.

"Yes, my greedy girl, but unfortunately I do not have it with me at this time."

"But you said—"

"Yes, I know what I said, but I needed to find you alone to give you this certain gift."

"I could think up an excuse to stay away from the hospital tomorrow. Aunt Pitty and Melly shouldn't be home during the afternoon. You could visit then."

"Am I honestly being invited back?"

"I asked you, didn't I?"

"You did indeed. You must have missed me a great deal while I was away to bestow such a generous invitation. Surely this gesture was only prompted out of the kindness of your heart and not out of your fondness for gifts."

"How you do run on. Maybe I did miss you. What do you say to that?"

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a smirk while he eyed her quizzically.

"If I say yes, could I get my present today?"

"Just when I think you will amaze me, you turn around and say exactly what would be expected."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No. I'm not insulting you," he replied with a light laugh as his hand reached and tilted her chin.

At his unexpected touch, Scarlett's heart skipped a beat. Dark eyes bored into hers, mesmerizing her with their sheer intensity and locking her gaze. His lips were so close, poised just above her own, making her wonder if he would dare to kiss her again. She couldn't yet decide how she would respond if he should kiss her again, but she knew it would be hard to refuse Rhett's magnetic kisses. The thin sliver of air between hummed with an intensity so palpable that Scarlett found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

"I should be going," he said casually as he dropped her chin and backed away. "Expect me tomorrow."

"Oh," she mumbled slightly disappointed, though why that should be she didn't know. Didn't she just tell him to leave? "Yes. I will."

"Is there something you wanted to say?"

"No…no. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Scarlett watched him depart, she wondered how she could have gone from wanting to throw him out the door to hoping he might have stayed a little while longer.

~R&S~

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Scarlett had risen with a smile on her face, excited and looking forward to Rhett's visit. There was nothing that took the sting out of rejection quite like the prospect of a present, particularly when it had been so long since she had received anything new. It wasn't that she was still longing for Ashley or hoping he would return her feelings any longer, but there was still a bitter resentment that lingered when she thought of the shining man she had put on a pedestal who had favored another woman. There was never anything Scarlett couldn't obtain after setting her mind to it or any man she couldn't wrap around her finger with charm and a pretty smile, but somehow Ashley had eluded her and dissolved a long contrived fantasy. It wasn't easy to accept that she couldn't always get what she wanted, especially for a woman whose wishes had been catered to for the majority of her life. Fortunately, Rhett's sudden appearance in town had proven to be the best distraction and remedy to any remaining rage, other than when he fueled it, and as promised, Scarlett made her excuses to Melanie and stayed home from the hospital to wait for his arrival.

At the sound of his steps on the front porch, Scarlett rushed to the door to let him in. Despite how well she knew him, she was always struck by how impeccably tailored he was and how his presence exuded the utmost masculine power. It was hard to imagine that such a large man had been lying on top of her only the day before, but she pushed the thought from her mind as a faint flush crept onto her cheeks.

"My dear, how kind of you to greet me before I even had the chance to knock at your door."

She paid very little mind to his mocking remark as her eyes were focused on the rather large box in his hands. "Is that for me?"

"How perceptive. It's very nice to see you too, Scarlett."

"Oh, you know I'm happy to see you," she remarked offhandedly as she led him to parlor.

"No, I don't believe that I do. I have a good mind to leave with my gift and give it to some other girl who's fond of me and appreciates my visits."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" she cried out, facing him. "You know I'm fond of you."

"Are you?" he asked with a smirk while his eyes danced deviously.

Seeing his grin, she scowled. "No. I hate you."

"Ah, that's more like what I was expecting," Rhett replied with a light laugh, and she giggled.

"Can you ever be serious?"

"Not if I can help it. Now you might as well open your present since you're itching to tear it from my hands as it is."

Smiling triumphantly, Scarlett reached for the gift then lifted the lid to find layers of dark-green watered silk that would match her dark-green taffeta and pale-jade silk bonnet to perfection. She gasped at the sight, and an unmistakable sparkle lit her eyes as she fingered the material.

"Oh Rhett, I love you!" she cried out passionately, and the lazy smile that curved Rhett's lips only moments before faded, the blandness that colored his features dissipating as a queer light jumped into his dark eyes.

**Every time I do this I feel bad, but it just can't be helped sometimes ;-) Now I'll give you all a choice. I can update this again or I can update the other story. I'm not sure which has the worst cliffhanger… Also, I'm sorry for taking so long with this update. Quite a bit of this chapter was cut out, but it will make an appearance in the next one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for taking so long with this! It should have been updated weeks ago, but many unexpected events prevented me from writing. Anyway, I will make it up to you guys soon ;-) **

Seeing Rhett's odd reaction, Scarlett immediately realized her error in speech and flushed to her roots.

"Oh dear God, no not you! I mean the gift. I love the gift," she corrected quickly.

"Heaven forbid," he muttered, but Scarlett hadn't heard a word as she had already rushed over to a mirror to envision herself wrapped up in the luxurious fabric.

An eager light died out of his eyes as a blank mask returned to his face, and he casually made his way to where she stood preening herself in the mirror.

"Ah yes, just the idea of loving me would be unimaginable. To think the words ever escaped your lips."

"What?" Scarlett asked absently.

She was holding up the watered silk against her neck, admiring how the rich green complimented her skin tone and accentuated the color of her eyes, making them shine brilliantly. _Oh how pretty I'm going to look in my new dress_ she thought excitedly. It had been so long since she'd had anything new to wear, let alone a new frock that would suit her flawlessly. Not to mention how she would be the sheer envy of every woman in sight, which made the thought of her new garment all that much more satisfying. There wasn't any respectable woman in Atlanta who had the means to buy new clothing since prices had soared to abominable heights, and Scarlett felt a tinge of pleasure at the idea of their pea-green faces.

"The thought of loving me," Rhett continued offhandedly, "it's rather frightening isn't it? Your face said it all."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it you know, I just…I didn't mean it."

"Yes, there's no need to bludgeon me with it," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked faintly, reluctantly pulling her eyes away from her own reflection.

"Nothing of importance."

"I don't see why you're upset. You don't love me. As it is I don't intend on loving anyone ever again."

When Scarlett heard Rhett's chuckle, she glared with evident annoyance. "Why are you laughing? It's true."

"My dear, you don't even know what love is."

"Oh! And I suppose you know all about it! You've never been in love. You know nothing but what you carry on with that disgusting creature," she cried in frustration, hating how blithely he belittled her feelings and made her feel like nothing but a silly child.

"Indeed? And what knowledge do you have on the subject? You think that what you felt for your little gentleman was love?"

"It was!"

"My poor simpleton, that was childish infatuation at best. You wouldn't know love if it were staring you in the face. How could you love someone you never really knew, someone you could never understand? Oh I don't deny that you were dazzled by the pretty picture he made, but that's not love Scarlett."

"How you do run on. You almost sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps I do. Would that be so shocking?" he answered casually, but his dark eyes searched her face quizzically, waiting for a reaction.

A bout of jealousy washed over her at what he could have meant by that. She wondered if he had a sweetheart somewhere he'd failed to mention, and the thought that she could lose him to another woman made her heart skip a beat.

"But how could you…have you ever been in love Rhett? You don't have a sweetheart, do you?" she asked anxiously, fearing she would be ill if the answer were yes. The idea that he could be running after some other girl jabbed painfully at her heart, but why that should be Scarlett didn't know. _It's not as if I'm in love with him _she thought, wishing these unfamiliar and rather unpleasant feelings would disappear.

"My dear, you almost appear concerned. Dare I hope that you'd be upset if I did?'

"Don't be silly," she denied, averting her eyes.

"It would be silly wouldn't it? Perhaps as silly as it would be to think your slip of the tongue earlier might have meant something else. But it does make me wonder if there was some truth to what you said."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, but I think you do," Rhett remarked as he took a step towards her. "Perhaps those three little words weren't said accidentally after all."

"What! Me in love with you? No!" she refuted adamantly, backing away from his advance.

"Isn't it possible your feelings of friendship could have developed into something more beautiful?"

"Beautiful?" she sputtered in disgust. "No!"

"Come Scarlett, there's no need to be embarrassed. Surely you could do much worse than the likes of me. I dare say I'm quite a few steps up from your poor previous victim," Rhett continued with a sly grin playing at his lips as he approached her like a stealthy cat after its prey.

"Oh! I couldn't do much worse you conceited varmint! I—"

"When do you think these feelings developed? Perhaps it was after your gentleman confessed his true feelings for his wife. Well, as utterly flattered as I am that you—"

"Would you stop!" cried Scarlett, retreating as she spoke. "I don't love you. I'm not the one who started this conversation. I'm not the one who came around here with gifts and…and oh."

That's when she came to a sudden realization, a thought she had pushed aside since she had found out Rhett consorted with that awful Belle Watling. _Why, he's in love with me! That's why he came to Christmas, why he always brings me gifts, why he always makes that face when I talk about Ashley._ The idea that a man like Rhett could have secretively been in love with her for months sparked a flame of conceit and satisfaction within her, and it also went about soothing the blow her pride had taken at Ashley's hand. There was only one desire coursing through her veins now and that was to coerce him into confessing his love, and there was no doubt in her mind that she could do just that.

"You're in love with me aren't you?" she asked pointedly without a second thought. "That's why you call on me with gifts, why you kissed me. Isn't it? I don't know why I didn't see this before."

Scarlett glared furiously when she heard his booming laughter, but she also noticed how he'd physically backed away at her words, almost as if he had grown frightened.

"And you accuse me of being conceited? My dear, I'd hate to crush your romantic ideas but not every man you know is dying of love for you."

"Stop laughing. I didn't say every man, I said you were! Oh you're impossible. Can't you ever answer a simple question Rhett Butler? Well, are you in love with me?" Scarlett asked again, swaying towards him as she spoke and closing the distance between them.

The inscrutable mask Rhett clung to for dear life slipped slightly, the carefully placed veneer of aloofness melting under her scrutiny as he struggled between the need to conceal his true feelings, shielding himself from her web and the urge to unburden his harbored emotions. Even though there had always been an air of ease to the blandness that often tinted his features and to the teasing tone of his words, it wasn't always as effortless as it appeared to feign nonchalance especially when the person he cared for openly claimed to loving another. It also took a considerable amount of strength to remain cool when he had her wrapped up in his arms, forever restraining certain impulses and remaining shackled to fear and pride.

Scarlett waited eagerly for Rhett's reply, craving an admission or declaration of love, but the thoughts she once had of holding his feelings over his head and paying him back for all his nasty barbs no longer seemed as appealing. In fact, it was the farthest thing from her mind since an unsettling anxiety took over and caused her heart to leap out of her chest. More than anything she just wanted to hear the words spoken without giving a second thought to what such a confession would do to their relationship.

They both stood gazing at each other as a deafening silence filtered into the room, and just as Rhett was about to speak, Melanie walked in suddenly, breaking a certain spell that had come over the parlor.

"Hello Captain Butler, Scarlett," Melly said kindly then eyed them curiously when neither looked her way. "Am I interrupting something?"

Rhett was the first to break eye contact and turn to Melanie. "No not at all Mrs. Wilkes. I was just on my way out. I only wanted to see if Scarlett was feeling any better."

Glowing green eyes pleaded with him to stay, needing some kind of conclusion to their conversation, but he had gone hastily without bothering to give Scarlett a second look.

"Oh my, he left in a hurry. He's such a busy man. Oh darling, you're still so pale. Are you not feeling any better?"

"No, I mean yes. I'm fine Melly."

"Are you sure dear? Maybe you should go and have a rest."

"Would you stop," Scarlett replied shortly. "I said I was fine didn't I?"

"If you're sure. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about Scarlett. I just didn't want to bother you about it when you weren't feeling well, but I can hardly keep it to myself."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to have a baby," Melanie declared softly, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. "Dr. Meade says it will be here in late August or September. Oh Scarlett isn't wonderful, a baby of my very own!"

Any remaining color that tinted her cheeks drained from Scarlett's face as she mumbled, "a baby?"

"Oh dear don't look so frightened. You know having a baby isn't so bad," Melly said while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've so wanted a baby. I'm just so happy!"

Shaking off her hand, Scarlett went to take a seat on the settee, trying to compose the array of emotions that washed over in one swoop, a mix of hurt, anger, and envy. If there was any lingering hope in regards to Ashley's feelings, there was no doubt in her mind now. He didn't love her, but surprisingly that wasn't what stung. What truly burnt was the fact that another woman had managed to gain everything she had always dreamed of, and not just any woman but a plain, dull, and frail woman like Melanie. It wasn't fair!

"Darling you still aren't well. I'm so thoughtless. I shouldn't have said anything"

"Stop fussing!" Scarlett snapped. "I'm just surprised is all. I'm sure Aunt Pitty was happy to hear the news."

"She doesn't know yet. You're the only one I've told."

_You could have spared me that honor_, she thought bitterly then tried to think up ways to escape the conversation.

"I simply don't know how to tell Ashley" Melanie continued with another blush. "How did you…I mean when you knew about Wade how did you—"

"I don't want to discuss it" Scarlett interjected quickly, leaping at the chance to get away. "I'm sorry Melly but I think you were right. I'm not feeling very well. I just want to be alone for a little while."

"Oh, of course I understand. I shouldn't have said anything," she replied sympathetically before leaving the room, inwardly hating herself for being so thoughtless and for almost bringing up Charles.

Waiting until Melanie was out of sight, Scarlett rushed over to the small table where she'd last placed the gift from Rhett and slipped it back in its box before sneaking it up to her bedroom. There wouldn't have been an easy way to explain how she'd acquired the material if Melly had noticed the gift. Before hiding the box under her bed, she took one last longing look at the green fabric, wishing she could have the dress made immediately and thinking how expensive it must have been for Rhett to purchase. _No man goes through that much trouble for a woman if he isn't in love with her, even if he refuses to admit it, _she thought suddenly with a gleam in her eyes, realizing there was no possible way she could have been wrong about his feelings. Plots of persuasion went through her mind as she thought about the next time she would see Rhett, erasing any remaining thoughts of Ashley and his baby. If there was a way to compel Rhett Butler into a confession, she knew she could be just the one to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm pretty sure that the last time I updated this story I told quite a few people I would be posting again soon. It seems that was a bit of a lie, and I'm very sorry for that! Along with RL complications, my glut of smut entry took longer to write than expected, but now that it's done, I will honestly be updating more regularly :) **

**A big thank you to CeeJay for sparking my creativity for this chapter! This would have turned out a lot differently without your advice ;-)**

Finding ways to coerce Rhett into a confession of love turned out to be more difficult than Scarlett had first imagined. Of course, to her all men were relatively simple creatures, easy to manipulate and wrap around her finger with fluttering lids and an angelic smile, but Rhett had proven a worthy adversary. During any of her attempts at flirtation, he had rudely laughed outright, unmoved and not the least bit taken in by her charms, much to her chagrin. He completely escaped her understanding and was irrefutably the most infuriating man she had ever encountered! Although Scarlett realized that he was unlike any of her country beaux, she thought that he surely could not be immune to her advances, especially now that she was certain he loved her. It made no sense! However, in spite of the sudden setback to her plans, she was now more determined than ever to have him declare his true feelings, if only to prove she could. What would happen after he professed his love never crossed her mind, given her mind was often too clouded by dreams of victory, but had she taken a moment to consider her motives in all honesty, she might have realized that the admittance itself could have possibly meant more to her than solely the thrill of winning.

Rhett was not blind to Scarlett's laughable, yet somewhat entertaining attempts at drawing out a profession of love, and he vaguely wondered how far she might take her efforts. It was slightly insulting to find she had considered him as easily drawn in by her practiced charm as the country bucks she usually drew into her web, but deep down he could not help but be grateful that her methods thus far were juvenile because he was far from being invulnerable, despite his often guarded and careless front. If she had any understanding of men that went beyond what was taught during her youth, she could have held the ability to crack through his walls and crumple his self-restraint, but thankfully, she was still just as oblivious to his character, something he was going to use to his advantage. If she wanted to play games, he was not beyond joining in, especially when he held the upper hand, and even though Scarlett foolishly believed to have him corned, there were a few tricks he was not afraid to employ and turn the tables.

~R&S~

On the way to the hospital one morning, Melanie and Scarlett, who was still silently fuming at not having found Rhett's Achilles' heel or a sufficient method of persuasion, walked wordlessly side-by-side, both too consumed with their own thoughts to bother speaking to each other. Girlish flirtation had failed miserably, Scarlett thought, musing over possible future schemes. It had only resulted in mocking jibes and impudent laughter that had instigated her flaring temper, while asking him directly had fared no better. _All he ever does laugh! What else is there to do?_ she thought in frustration then let out an exasperated sigh that seemed to catch Melly's attention.

"Is there something the matter, dear?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing," she replied evasively, but just as soon as the words left her lips, her eyes suddenly grew wide with surprise when they landed on something up ahead.

"Darling what's the matter," Melly asked in alarm as she placed an urgent hand on Scarlett's arm.

"Who is _that_?" she snapped involuntarily, gesturing towards the oncoming carriage.

"Who?"

"That…that _woman,_" she said with blatant disgusts, barely managing to get out the word, "with Rhe—with Captain Butler."

Sitting beside Rhett Butler in his carriage was a striking blond woman who was finely clad in an immaculate dress Scarlett, and most of Atlanta's women for that matter, could have only dreamed of owning during these hard times. She had a full head of curls that looked like they could have been spun from gold that peeked from beneath her bonnet and framed a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were wide and a vivid blue, while her lips were full and appeared to be tinted a natural red. There was an aura of confidence that surrounded her, her face lacking any girlish timidity, and as the carriage slowly drew closer, Scarlett noticed that this woman was not as young as she first believed. Gauging from a distance, she estimated her age to between late twenties and mid-thirties.

"I…don't know," Melly finally answered. "I've never seen her before. You don't suppose that he—"

"Has a sweetheart?" she interjected quickly before Melanie could say what she had been thinking. It would hurt more to hear her own fears confirmed by Melly than to say it herself.

"Oh no. That's not what I—"

"Don't lie to me Melanie Wilkes! That's exactly what you were going to say, though I'm sure I don't know why you think _I _should know or care for that matter. I don't give a fig for Rhett Butler. Why, he could carry on with all of Atlanta and it wouldn't matter to me in the least."

Scarlett's face was flushed with poorly concealed rage, her eyes going a darker emerald hue, and if she had been alone, she might have stomped her foot to relieve the gripping tension in the pit of her stomach. It couldn't be true, it couldn't. How could he possibly have a sweetheart when she knew he was in love with her? He just had to love her. There was no other alternative she was even willing to consider because the thought that she could have been wrong all along, that she might even lose him to another woman, was surprisingly too painful an idea to contemplate.

Catching a look of sympathy in the soft brown eyes that stayed fixed on hers, she sharply barked, "Don't look at me like that!" then stormed off towards the hospital.

For a moment Scarlett thought she heard Rhett's voice calling after her, but she chose to ignore it entirely, never before so intent on reaching the building which housed a bunch of sick, bed-ridden and broken men.

~R&S~

While tending to a wounded soldier's arm, Scarlett looked up and noticed that Melanie had just walked in, several minutes later. _She must have stopped to talk to that awful skunk_, she thought in annoyance, tugging at the bandage with more force than intended in her frustration, and the man let out a weak yelp.

Glancing down with a scowl, she muttered, "Sorry," then was once again lost in her thoughts.

_It can't be a sweetheart! It just can't be! _It was true that he often went on those mysterious excursions that she had always been vaguely curious about, but she never truly believed it was to see a woman, especially after learning he frequented Belle Watling's establishment. There simply had to be another explanation. Maybe she was a relative of his, but deep down she knew this could not be true. Not only was he not received by his family members but also the woman was much too old to be the sister he spoke of, and he had never mentioned any cousins to her before. _I'll just have to ask Melly. Maybe she knows now. Oh damn him straight to hell! _she thought in vexation then strode off to find Melanie in hopes of gaining some gossip, leaving behind a soldier with a sorry excuse for a fresh arm dressing.

When she found her sister-in-law, Scarlett tapped her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. Unlike herself, Melanie was always vigilant and meticulous when it came to tending to her patients, not to mention inexplicably kind, almost as if she – God forbid – enjoyed caring for the wounded. Seeing how gentle and considerate Melly was with the soldiers often brought the image of her mother to her mind, pricking at her conscience and grating on her nerves because she had always dreamed of being like Ellen. It was always a painful reminder of how she would never measure up.

At Scarlett's touch, Melanie turned to face her then smiled warmly. "Oh, my dear I'm so glad you came to see me. Please say you aren't upset anymore."

"I was not up–" she began impatiently then, with some considerable effort, cooled her temper and continued calmly, "no, I'm fine. Did you by any chance speak to Rhett?"

She said his name tersely between clenched teeth like it would leave a bitter taste in her mouth, but her tone seemed to go unnoticed.

"Yes," Melly replied nervously, uncertain of how to continue, then added "and his acquaintance."

"Really? Well, who is she? What's her name? Don't leave anything out," Scarlett urged with an edge of unease, her eyes burning with keen curiosity.

"Well…I don't know who she is exactly, Captain Butler didn't say, but her name is Harriet Stevens."

"That's all? You don't know where she's from, what she's doing here?"

"No. She barely said a word, and Captain Butler made no real introductions. He did mention he was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to say hello to you."

_Oh, I bet he was! How he would have liked to rub her in my face. Damn him!_ she thought furiously, then noticed Melanie staring at her.

"Dear, you're not—"

"Don't even say it," warned Scarlett, expecting her to once again ask if she was _upset_. "I'm just surprised. He's never mentioned her before. I wonder if she's here to stay."

"I'm sure that once you two speak, he'll tell you everything," Melly said sweetly, hoping to reassure her.

"It's not that I would care…because I don't. I really don't," she emphasized, trying to convince herself more than anyone else, then walked away in a huff, and Melanie watched in silence, feeling like a protective mother who wanted to shield her child from any pain.

Scarlett managed to compose the simmering rage Rhett had ignited that morning long enough to finish her duties at the hospital with a relatively level head, refusing to let him get the best of her. As it was, she still did not know if that woman was in fact a sweetheart, so what was the use in worrying about it now? There were still other things that needed her immediate attention, and one of those things was choosing between which of her threadbare dresses to wear to an upcoming fundraiser. How nice it would be to get her mind off this dreadful war by surrounding herself with plenty of soldiers who were starved for women's attention and eager to dance, and not even the devil himself or Rhett Butler for the matter could put a damper on the shining prospect of dancing.

~R&S~

The Hamilton household made their way to the fundraiser dressed proudly in their worn dresses and patched shoes, except Scarlett that is, who fervently wished she could have walked in as regal as a queen in awe-worthy dress made of the darling dark-green watered silk, which still remained hidden beneath her bed. How unfair it was to have a temptation so great just within reach without the ability to do anything about it! The only thing that lifted her spirits was the fact that every other respectable woman would be wearing clothes that were just as tattered, and at the very least, she had charm and a pretty smile to set her apart from the rest.

Scarlett walked into the room glowing with a wide smile, ready to dance and forget her worries, but almost as soon as she set a foot through the entrance, her eyes landed on a tall dark figure and his blond companion. Infuriated and suddenly panicked that Rhett should see and greet her, she searched for an escape then caught the sight of the young Captain Carey Ashburn of Alabama, who was simply smitten with her. Leaping on this most opportune occurrence, she hurried through the crowd to his side, and he blushed feverishly when she slipped a hand in the crook of his one useful arm. Although not the most handsome soldier there was available and certainly not the best dance partner given his stiffened arm, Carey was fairly good looking for his young age and he would work perfectly as the doting admirer if Rhett should have the gall to seek her out.

Scarlett giggled and flirted outrageously, hoping that if Rhett's eyes came to rest on her, he would see what a wonderful time she was having without him. _There. See if you like that, _she thought with a triumphant grin then abruptly noticed him striding towards her as if he had heard her thoughts and accepted the challenge. Thankfully, he came alone and not with that Harriet woman, whoever she was.

"Mrs. Hamilton, how good it is to see you," Rhett said with a mocking bow then a slight nod in greeting in Carey's direction. Noticing how Scarlett's hand stayed fixed on Carey's arm and how the boy stared up at him with daggers in his eyes, an amused smirk played at his lips. "It's a shame I missed you the other day. It appeared as if you were in quite a hurry to be somewhere."

"Yes, I was on my way to the hospital."

"Indeed? Well then I understand your haste. We both know how fervent your need is to tend to the weak and wounded."

A streak of fury colored her features then she turned to Carey, her face once again deceptively sweet. "Darling," she caressed for Rhett's benefit, "could you please get me a glass of water? It's dreadfully warm in here."

At the use of an endearment, he just about fainted on the spot, but then he happily rushed off with a faint flush to fetch anything she desired.

"Scarlett, I didn't know you were chaperoning this event," Rhett remarked with a light laugh.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she said tersely, still fuming at his previous barb.

"I mean the child you're with."

"He is not a child!"

"Do you always prey on the weak and the easily flustered? You would think it would take the sport out of it. Oh well, I would have expected better from you, but perhaps you've learned that—"

"If he was flustered for a moment it was only because he thought you were my father, you're so old and—."

"So I see that he is blind as well as maimed," he interrupted quickly before she could finish. "Well, I'm sorry to have to inform you that your attempt at an insult only seemed to further prove my point that the boy—"

"Rhett!" she shrieked, bringing about the attention of several curious onlookers.

He chuckled softly once again at the fiery gleam in her eyes. "Smooth your ruffled fur. I didn't come over here to bicker, as charming as it is when you get your Irish up."

"You could have fooled me! Why did you even bother coming over here at all? It's not like I wanted to see you."

"My Scarlett isn't _this_ a change from your conduct of last week. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you're upset with me."

"I am not upset damn you!" she cried, unable to suppress the ire he effortlessly kindled unlike any other man she had ever known.

"No of course you aren't. I don't see how I could have come to that conclusion," he teased.

"Oh! Why don't you go on back to that…that woman!"

"Ah, so I see we are finally getting to the crux of the matter. Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I am not jealous, you conceited black-hearted—"

"Oh but you are. There is no use in lying to me Scarlett, and I certainly see no need for name-calling. You know I am deeply concerned that this may be turning into a habit, my dear. First Honey Wilkes and now—"

"How dare you suggest I was jealous of that simple minded fool! I was not!"

"Indeed? Much like you aren't jealous at this moment I suppose?"

"I'm not! Why should I be jealous? I have Carey and he is everything I could ever want."

Taken aback momentarily by a declaration he knew to be a lie but which needled him nonetheless, Rhett paused, composing an urge to grab her roughly by the shoulders and kiss her into oblivion until his name was the only one she could remember.

"Is he?" he finally asked with an air of carelessness, his face a bland mask.

"Yes," Scarlett replied uneasily, dissatisfied with the reaction her words had received. "He's a Captain you know."

"A remarkable accomplishment. I'll dare say that the title won't be of much use during a reel or waltz. Not _all_ Captains dance divinely," Rhett said with a wicked grin then an insolent wink, and Scarlett grimaced in return, knowing full well that Carey could hardly dance with an aching stiffened arm.

"It pains me to know how many dances you'll miss out on if you're clinging to his side, especially you who is so fond of dancing," he continued with a mock sigh. "A tragedy indeed. Of course, if you are ever in a desperate enough need to dance with a conceited black-hearted– varmint was it? – I would be willing to offer my services."

"I would rather die."

"Come Scarlett, not die surely. I hardly think death is a welcome alternative to dancing with the likes of me, and I believe you were once rather fond of my dancing skills. You certainly had no qualms about it when I last bid you to dance."

Scowling fiercely, she snapped, "It's not the dancing that I'm averse to," then flounced off into the crowd in a rush of rage that threatened to be unleashed in the form of a whip-cracking slap.

Rhett watched wordlessly as she hurried into the sea of people, wondering for the first time if he had made an error in judgment.

Seeing that Scarlett was nowhere in sight, Harriet moved to Rhett's side, then looked up at him and asked in a heavy drawl, "Is she right mad?"

He laughed shortly, shaking away the sudden disquiet that overcame him. "Well, she certainly isn't pleased."


	7. Chapter 7

**How did this turn into a full-fledged story? I have no idea. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Scarlett pushed through the crowd hastily, intent on only escaping Rhett and not caring if she did _accidentally_ shove people who stood in her path. So engrossed in her mission, she hardly noticed Carey holding the glass of water that she had asked him to fetch while passing him by completely, without even a second glance in his direction. Even Melanie's calls to stop had gone unnoticed until she felt a tug at her sleeve when Melly grasped for her arm.

"Darling, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. Let me by."

"Why? What's the matter?"

Scarlett wanted to shout at the top of her lungs that it was none of her affair, but there were too many witnesses who could overhear. Instead, she calmly, though somewhat tersely responded, "I'm not feeling very well. That's all."

There was a falseness to her voice that even Melly could easily recognize, so she quickly skimmed the room and found exactly what she was hoping she wouldn't: Rhett Butler and his mysterious companion Harriet. There was a lot of gossip circulating about this woman, especially since no one knew of her or of her family history, not even gossip queens who made it their business to know everyone else's secrets, all the better if they were dark and dirty. It was not as if they could possibly ask for an introduction from Captain Butler, who was no longer in the good graces of Atlanta's citizens, since they had made it a rule not to associate with the man. As it was the mere fact that she had come into town and immediately consorted with the likes of that scoundrel put an instantaneous dark stain on her character, no matter what her true identity was, and although the gossip biddies were still dying of curiosity, there was not a single one who was intending on befriending her.

"Scarlett, please don't leave. For me," Melly pleaded, and Scarlett wanted to drown out the sickening sweetness of her voice. "You were so looking forward to this event. I would hate for you to miss it."

That was true. Scarlett had been looking forward to dancing, long before that cad had come along and ruined everything. No, she would not let that damn Rhett Butler get the better of her, run her out of a perfectly nice event and spoil her good time. She would stay, not for Melly and not even for herself. There was nothing that urged her more than the sweet taste of revenge at beating him at his own game. If she left now, if she showed him that his words or that woman had any effect on her, he would win, and that was the last thing she was willing to surrender.

"Let me go," Scarlett said firmly, shaking off Melanie's hand, "I'll stay."

~R&S~

If Scarlett was silently writhing with jealousy, no one could notice by the way she allowed herself to be swept across the dance floor by almost every available bachelor on the premises. There was rarely a time when there wasn't a man at her side, offering her compliments or bidding her to dance, and for a fleeting instant she could almost believe that she was the county Belle again, wanted and surrounded by eager admirers. But somehow all the attention she had once gloried in seemed to have lost its luster, especially when the one man whose attention she wanted was firmly placed on another. Although she could not deny enjoying herself as she was twirled around the room in the arms of various soldiers, her mind and eyes often wandered, lingering on Rhett and the blonde he held, a sight that wrenched at her heart for reasons she was unwilling to consider let alone acknowledge. It was bewildering how seeing him dance with somebody else could rile up such an array of emotions, feelings of jealousy, rage and hurt, but above all, she felt wronged. It simply wasn't fair. When his hand rested on the small of that woman's back, she felt that it should have been hers. When she saw how their bodies molded together during a waltz, she felt it was her body he should have indecently squeezed and pulled up against his.

Without realizing it, Scarlett had begun to stare enviously from the sidelines, watching them dance and waiting for the next song, and as he felt her burning gaze, Rhett looked over and instantly met glittering emerald eyes. A blush surfaced to her cheeks, a result of being embarrassingly caught making a fool of herself. Hastily, she averted her eyes and made her excuses to Carey who had been promised the next dance, disappearing into the crowd and fully intending on returning home with Melanie and Aunt Pitty, whether they wanted to leave yet or not. Enough fun had been had at this event, and Scarlett wasn't sure if she could take anymore. As much as she enjoyed a decent combat, losing was never part of the plan.

Rhett, who had already been surprised to find that Scarlett had decided to stay after their brief quarrel, felt a twinge of guilt as he watched her leave again, and he was on the brink of chasing after her until Harriet stopped him.

"Don't," she warned.

"I can't let her leave."

"You want to win don't you? Let her go."

~R&S~

"Darling, may I come in a moment?" Melanie asked after knocking softly at the closed door of Scarlett's room. Throughout the entire carriage ride home, she had barely said two words, and the moment they had reached the house, Scarlett had immediately rushed up to her room like she was being chased by demons. It was painfully obvious that something was bothering her, and Melanie was prepared to be the one to resolve it.

"Yes, come in Melly."

Stepping into the room, Melanie noticed Scarlett sprawled across the bed, face down and fully clothed with her head buried in a pillow.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked her sister hesitantly, needing to work her way up to what she intended to say.

"It was fine."

"I know you weren't feeling well but you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Captain Ashburn is such a nice boy, isn't he?" Melly continued as she took a seat at the end of bed, hoping the courage to speak freely would come to her long enough to say what needed to be said. Seeing Scarlett miserable had gone on quite long enough, and tonight it occurred to her that Captain Butler had been behind the change in her sister's demeanor from the start.

Scarlett wondered what in the world Melanie was doing asking about Carey, hoping to God that it was not because she thought them engaged. Yes, she had devoted much of her time to the boy, but the last thing she wanted or even thought about was getting married to yet another man she did not love.

"He is," she said tentatively.

"I noticed Captain Butler made an appearance tonight."

"Yes, what of it?"

"You never danced with him," Melly remarked, struggling to keep the tremble of anxiety from seeping in. "Is it because—"

"Why in the world would I dance with the likes of that skunk?"

"Well I thought…well because you love him."

"Me love Rhett? Have you gone mad Melanie Wilkes? I don't love him!" Scarlett shrieked, sitting up abruptly as irritation overtook her body. _Why does everyone keep saying that! Has everyone gone crazy or something!_

"But you…I thought—"

"You thought wrong. I don't love him. I hate him! And he won't step a foot in this house again. Never."

"Is this because of Harriet? Did Captain Butler mention anything?"

"No, and don't say her name like you know her," she snapped impetuously then silently chided herself for it.

"Scarlett, you know you can tell me anything. I love you like my very own sister. If there was ever anything you wanted to—"

"I have nothing to say. Please leave. I'm tired."

"I understand," Melly said softly as she stood up off the bed and headed towards the door. In a bout of fearlessness, she paused and turned to face Scarlett. "If there is one thing I could say dear, you may not know you love Captain Butler, but I do know he loves you."

A short gasp escaped Scarlett's lips and her eyes grew wide with disbelief. How was it possible Melanie could have noticed something like that, or more importantly, what could have brought her to that conclusion? It was disconcerting to think that perhaps Melly was not as blind as she had once believed. But despite the marvel she had felt at those words, there was also a surge of optimism and renewed hope that rushed through her. If Melanie also thought Rhett was in love with her, there was no way she could be wrong now!

"Melly," Scarlett called out, stopping her before she could leave. "Do you think she's a sweetheart?"

"I don't know dear, but I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

A warm feeling for Melly suddenly washed over her, and she wondered if the woman she had long resented, derided and envied was not so horrible after all. Maybe it was possible her judgment had been clouded by her feelings for Ashley.

"Goodnight," Scarlett said, smiling genuinely for the first time in Melanie's direction. She may have been a blind ninny, plain and dull, and the woman who had ruined all of her dreams of living happily ever after with Ashley, but somehow it was nice to know that someone was on her side, that she had a friend who cared about her welfare even when it was not deserved.

"Goodnight dear," Melly replied kindly, closing the door behind her as she left.

~R&S~

Scarlett struggled to push the horrible image of Rhett and that _woman _from her mind, but despite her best efforts, it often crept into her thoughts and consumed her with a jealousy she could not understand. Could it be possible that she had actually developed feelings for the scoundrel she loved to hate? No. It couldn't be. Even if there was the slightest possibility that she may have grown to feel something that resembled general affection, it did not mean it was love. How could she be in love someone who so often crawled beneath her skin and irritated her to the core, who made her want to scratch those laughing eyes out and slap away that awful smirk, who made her heart race when his hands caressed her bare skin or when his lips…No! It wasn't possible. Rhett was the one who was in love. If there was any doubt in her mind before of his true feelings, Melanie's words had dissipated those fears and ignited a new confidence. One way or another, he was going to confess those three little words she was desperate to hear.

One afternoon as Scarlett ventured out onto the front porch, she caught the sight of Rhett Butler opening the latch and walking through the front gate at the Hamilton household. He had a smile on his face and carelessness to his gait that sparked a dangerous glow in her eyes as she stepped to the edge of the porch, prepared for battle.

"You!" she said with undisguised bitterness.

He laughed lightly then started up the porch steps. "I do have a name you know."

"Yes, I can think of a few."

"My dear, don't tell me you're still upset about my–er–surprise guest?"

The maddening response pushed Scarlett over the edge and drove her to shove at his chest with all her strength. Her attempt held such force that Rhett had to hastily grab on to the railing to steady his balance and stop himself from tumbling backwards down the stairs.

"I was not upset! I don't give a damn about you or your _guest. _Why did you even bother coming here? You know I didn't want to see you."

Taking the last step up onto the porch and distancing himself from the edge so that she would not feel tempted to try another method of attack, Rhett said, "I hardly believe that's the truth given your heated response. Would you care to tell me what it is that I've done that has you so riled up this time?" He moved towards her while speaking, but she instantly backed away at his advance.

"You know exactly what you've done and don't pretend otherwise."

"No, I'm afraid I am at a loss."

"You…you—just leave Rhett. I don't want to see you."

"This is about Harriet, isn't it?" he asked softly as he brought a hand up to her cheek, a hand she immediately slapped away.

"No!" she shouted furiously then wished she hadn't. "It's only that I thought we were friends, but we aren't."

"We are friends, Scarlett."

"No we aren't. If we were, you would have told me about that woman."

"What do you think I should have told you?" Rhett inquired with an eager light in his eyes, hoping to discover something he scarcely allowed himself to expect.

"Well…you might have told me who she was instead of leaving me to find out just like everybody else."

"Why would it matter to you who she was?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, but I believe it does. Now the question is why?"

_I don't know_, Scarlett thought but knew it could not be said aloud. There was no way in hell she would provide Rhett with the satisfaction in knowing that seeing him with that woman had bothered her, had roused a jealousy among other nameless emotions. "I…it doesn't matter to me in the least. Now, please leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Why not? Your sweetheart must be somewhere missing you."

"What makes you believe she's my sweetheart?"

"Well, isn't she?" Scarlett asked, her voice turning suddenly silky and soft as she leaned into his body, feeling foolish but knowing all along that this was her opportunity, an opportunity that might not come along again so effortlessly.

A cool breeze brushed past her hair and he could smell her distinct scent, a mixture of rosewater and lemon verbena, and it took all his strength not bring his mouth down to those red lips, poised and asking to be kissed. If they hadn't been standing out on the porch where anyone could have walked by and caused a scandal, Rhett would have taken the liberty she was so evidently offering him. Instead, he only chuckled lightly and grazed a thumb along the edge of her lower lip, an action that caused her breath to hitch and her stomach to flutter anxiously like disturbed butterflies. Butterflies that were not supposed to be there, butterflies she wanted to crush.

"I'll make you a bargain, my dear. You tell me why it matters so much to you, and I'll tell you whether or not she's a sweetheart."

"No."

"Why not? I believe it's a fair bargain."

"Because I don't care who it is you consort with Rhett Butler," she said tartly then turned her back to him, grinning deviously before wiping away any trace of triumph as best she could. "Besides, I'm leaving soon, which means I won't have to suffer you for much longer."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Rhett questioned carelessly, though he fought to keep the unease from tinting his features.

"I'm going home. I have no reason to stay here and…" she trailed off, regretting the thought of mentioning Melanie's condition. It was not something to be discussed, especially not with a man.

"And?"

"And…nothing. I want to go home."

"You meant to say Mrs. Wilkes is expecting a baby, I believe. I thought you were quite through with mooning after the estimable gentleman."

"How did you—oh hush! It isn't decent to talk of such things. Do you want someone to hear? It's not about Ashley, I just don't want to stay here any longer. Even Captain Carey plans on transferring. I have no reason to stay."

Rhett balled two angry fists but managed to keep his voice unperturbed. "None at all?"

"No. At least…I don't think I do. Do I?"

Realizing that this had all been a ploy, Rhett struggled to hold back a laugh. Scarlett had nearly trapped him, and he could not help but silently admit that she had done a decent job since he might not have realized her intentions if those betraying brilliant green eyes were not twinkling with victory. "No, it doesn't appear that you do. I wish you a safe journey home."

"What?" she said sharply, on the verge of losing her temper. "That's all you have to say? You don't care?"

Chuckling softly to himself, he started to walk back down the porch steps and replied, "I don't think it would matter much to you if I did."

"Don't you dare come back here Rhett Butler! It's a good thing I'm leaving because I never want to lay eyes on you again!" she shouted then stormed back into the house, slamming the door with all the force her wrath had summoned.

Acting on impulse rather than listening to the cowardly voice in his head that warned him to keep walking, Rhett hurried back up the front steps, opened the door and barged into the house without even troubling to knock first. Winning had always been the goal, but the realization that he would be losing more if he allowed himself to ruin the chance they had and the progress made compelled him to go against his better judgment. Scarlett still stood in the hallway, stunned by his abrupt entrance, and he took the opportunity to grab her by the shoulders before she could resist.

"What do you think you are doing you cad! Let me go."

"Damn you Scarlett O'Hara," he said roughly then brought his lips down on hers in a hard insistent kiss, a kiss that possessed and broke through barriers, barriers he had firmly placed and promised not to cross, not until he had gained the answer he wanted.

Scarlett melted into him just like she had every other time he'd kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking into the warm unsteadying darkness his kisses created. His caressing hands seared the skin they grazed while his skilled lips evoked blissful sensations in sinful places, making it all too inviting to resist, too intoxicating to contemplate resisting even when she knew she should. No man should know how to kiss so well. It wasn't playing fair.

"Isn't this what you want?" he muttered huskily when he broke their kiss, his lips hovering just above hers, ready to seize them at any moment. "You want me to tell you I love you? You want me to beg you to stay?"

She waited breathlessly, wondering vaguely if this was a declaration. That was exactly what she had been longing to hear, but surprisingly, it was not only because of the desire to humble and humiliate him.

"I can't do that," Rhett continued then smiled when he saw her face fall. She loved him. He knew that now even if she didn't, but she would soon. "I won't beg you."

Before she could think of something to say, he brought his mouth down to hers in a brief kiss, tender, intimate and so different from the last one though just as satisfying. The discovery of this unexpected gentleness in Rhett Butler, a side of him she never would have guessed existed, left her even more puzzled than the words he had said. Breaking away, he pinched her chin playfully then disappeared out the front door without so much as a goodbye, and after he had gone, Scarlett brought a hand up to her tingling lips, wondering what exactly had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for taking so long with this update. Let's just say I have been suffering from terrible writer's block and I've finally figured out the reason behind it. I really love everything that happens in GWTW during this point and time in the novel and it truly hurts me to change any of it, but since this story should be taking a different turn after this chapter, I don't think I'll be having too much trouble with that anymore. Anyway, you'll notice I borrowed a few lines from MM from a scene that comes second only to the proposal one on my favourites list. Also, to make up for the lack of updates this chapter is a tad longer than usual, filled with pretty much only R&S scenes and dialogue. I know, shocking. Hope you enjoy :)**

The next time Scarlett had the opportunity to see Rhett Butler was when he was supporting a weak Melanie in his arms up to her room after a fainting spell at the telegraph office. It had been a month or so since the household had first learned of Ashley's disappearance from his body servant Mose and only a few weeks since they had read on the casualty lists that he was missing and believed to be captured. Since receiving the news, an anxious Melanie had ventured to the telegraph office each day and had met every incoming train in hopes of hearing some news of her husband's whereabouts, and it was during one of these trips to town where she had fainted then had been escorted home by Uncle Peter and Rhett. In a panic, the household rushed to retrieve hot bricks, blankets, and whiskey, and as Scarlett hurried up the stairs with a hot brick wrapped in flannel for the ashen faced Melly, she found Rhett comfortingly patting her hand while she shed tears of embarrassment. It was very rarely that Scarlett caught him in a tender moment, showing a genuine sweet side to that so often guarded and careless front, and she suddenly felt a flood of warm emotion. But as quickly as the marvel of his gentleness had swept over her, it was just as swiftly replaced with a burst of petty jealousy, a jealousy triggered by the fact that he had never felt the desire to show her as much kindness as he did Melanie. It simply wasn't fair. Was she not just as entitled to that same sweetness?

Rhett watched while Scarlett placed the hot brick at the foot of the bed, and then he followed her out of the room, down the stairs and into the parlor.

"So I see you haven't gone home to Tara," Rhett remarked casually.

"Maybe I found a reason to stay after all," she replied with a coquettish smile, momentarily forgetting her bout of jealousy.

"Could that reason have anything to do with a handsome Captain?"

"Which one?"

"There's more than one?"

"Conceited varmint," Scarlett muttered then let out a giggle. "Are you glad I'm staying for now?"

"For now?"

"Well I'll have to go home eventually, Rhett.

"Indeed?" he replied softly as he stayed back and leaned carelessly against the wall, observing her while she took a seat on the settee. "There is something that's piqued my curiosity, my dear. Is there any particular reason you failed to mention that Mr. Wilkes has been missing?"

"Why should you care if Ashley's been missing?"

"Because I'm concerned for Mrs. Wilkes."

"Oh Melly's fine," she said tartly, annoyed now by his concern. It was amazing to her that Melanie did not faint on a regular basis since she was such a silly little thing.

"If she continues this way she won't be fine."

"If you are so worried about Melly, why don't you rush upstairs and talk to her instead of wasting your time here with me!"

Laughing, with a trifle too much amusement dancing in eyes Scarlett thought to herself, Rhett took a seat by her side and placed a surprisingly soft hand over her own, one that she immediately pulled away with a fierce scowl on her face.

"Who says that I'm wasting my time?" he questioned with a smirk as he reached for her hand once again, this time capturing it in a tighter grip that would not permit an escape no matter how many times she tugged in hopes of being set free.

Realizing her attempts to snatch her hand away were futile, Scarlett snapped, "Let go of my hand."

"No," he responded with a chuckle, ignoring her request as his thumb lightly grazed over every hill and valley of the delicate knuckles of her flexed hand, teasing the sensitive skin until her hand went limp. After turning her hand over, he bent his head and began pressing hot kisses into her palm, tickling the exposed flesh with his thinly clipped moustache and sending an altogether different kind of heat through her veins that had Scarlett inwardly fighting between a desire to tear her hand away and a need for him to continue."Spend the rest of the day with me. I'll take you riding," he continued between kisses.

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you want to."

"What about your _acquaintance_ Harriet?" she asked bitterly, though her irritation was hardly evident when her voice came out unintentionally soft and slightly breathless.

"What about her?"

"Well…Oh why won't you just tell me Rhett. Is she a sweetheart or not?"

"And I thought we'd made a bargain. I'll answer your question honestly if you'll answer mine."

"You're impossible! Why can't you tell me? I promise I won't tell a soul."

"As much as I doubt your ability to keep a secret, I—"

"I can too keep a secret Rhett Butler!"she cried out in indignation as Rhett raised an unbelieving brow.

"It's not what's keeping me from telling you."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm not one to divulge information without expecting to receive something in return."

Pouting, she managed to rip her hand out of his grasp then crossed her arms like a petulant child.

"There is one way to get what you want, my dear. Tell me why this matters so much to you and all will be revealed."

"No."

"So I see you would prefer to cling to your stubborn nature rather than answer a simple question."

In a huff, she rose up off the divan with frustration burning brightly in her emerald eyes. "I am not the stubborn one, you are! And I thought you were taking me riding?" Scarlett observed then exited the parlor without even bothering to wait for a reply, and his laughter followed her out of the room.

~R&S~

Taking him up on his offer, the pair went out riding together, something Scarlett couldn't be more grateful for since it took her away from her responsibilities from the hospital for the time being. The only problem was making sure that she wasn't caught by that old cat Mrs. Merriwether, gallivanting around, with that reprobate Rhett Butler no less, when she should have been at the hospital. In order to avoid such a situation, they stayed in more secluded areas where they weren't bound to run into people who might feel the need to rush back and report on her whereabouts. The conversation between them during this ride was kept light, almost as though Rhett went to great pains not to bring up any unpleasant topics that might ignite her firecracker temper. Even his mocking barbs were kept to a minimal, and Scarlett found herself truly enjoying his company, wondering why he would not always behave this way since he was perfectly capable of it.

"I've been wondering what your real reasons for staying in Atlanta are, since you were so eager to rush home," Rhett commented suddenly, taking her by surprise and breaking a comfortable silence that had descended upon them where they had stopped the carriage to rest the horse and pick a handful of wild a flowers.

Scarlett, who was sitting in the tall grass and concentrating on gathering clusters of yellow daffodils, looked over at him then almost immediately averted her eyes. There was something frightening in the intensity of his dark gaze when their eyes locked, especially when she was so accustomed to seeing them dance with mirth instead of the seriousness which overshadowed them now.

"I…don't know why," she finally answered truthfully while toying with a blade of grass, avoiding his eyes. In all honesty, there were many factors that kept her from leaving Atlanta for the time being, and one of the main reasons was Melanie, whom she had begun to form a closer bond with despite that the woman still occasionally grated on her nerves with her prattling on subjects that bored Scarlett to death. But even when Melly verged on irritating, it was nice to know that there was someone she could trust, someone who would always stay faithfully by her side, even during the times when she was hardly deserving of such loyalty. The thought that she might come to miss Rhett and his visits if she departed to Tara also crossed her mind, not that it was something she would ever be foolish enough to admit to.

"I know that if I step another foot in that hospital I might go crazy and I miss my family dreadfully, but I just can't go," Scarlett continued absently as the blade of grass was gradually shredded between her fingers.

Reluctantly, Rhett took a seat alongside her in the grass then slipped a hand under her chin so she would meet his gaze.

"And this has nothing to do with the estimable gentleman?"

There was a pause before she answered as she thought of what to say. "Partly. Ashley asked me to watch over Melly before he left. I didn't say that I would, but I couldn't leave her. Not now. "

"Not now?"

"Well…I've come to realize that maybe she isn't so bad after all. It is nice having someone around who doesn't think the worst of me. I've never had many female friends. I suppose I would hate to lose her friendship."

"And yet you nearly bit my head off for merely expressing my concern for her health," he teased with a light laugh.

"It doesn't mean you can be so much nicer to her than to me!" "Am I not _nice_ to you?"

"Well sometimes…when you aren't teasing me."

"Would you prefer that I stopped teasing you?"

"Would that even be possible?"

"I'll admit it won't be an easy feat, but you can't tell me you always hate my teasing?"

"Not always," Scarlett replied as she dimpled charmingly before returning to her search for the perfect daffodils for her bouquet.

The sun's beaming rays were hot against Rhett's face as he leaned back in the grass, enjoying the stillness that came with being away from the heart of the bustling city. They both lounged in silence, taking advantage of the peaceful tranquility while it lasted—quite the rarity when it came to this particular pair. Rhett's eyes often wandered to Scarlett, admiring the cat-like eyes that now seemed to glitter in the light of the sun, captivating his attention unlike any woman before. In all truthfulness, she had captured more than his attention for quite some time now and it was unlikely to change anytime soon, something he had finally resigned himself to and had even prepared himself to take some form of initiative. It was becoming nearly impossible not to think about running his hands over the velvet alabaster skin that lay beneath the layers of fabric that cloaked her body or about bringing his mouth down to those red lips and possessing her fully, especially now that he was certain that she loved him in return. If only she would come to realize and admit it herself. He had always had this fantasy of Scarlett rushing to him and confessing her love without any coaxing on his part.

"I noticed that you haven't had a frock made of the material I brought back for you," Rhett remarked suddenly, startling Scarlett out of her own thoughts.

"You know very well that I can't let anyone know about that."

"What if I told you you could have your dress and wear it whenever you'd like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've said yourself that you've wanted to leave Atlanta for some time now, why not come away with me? Life is too short to be spending it here when there is a whole world out there to see. I can ensure that Mrs. Wilkes and your family are well taken care of," he declared in a quiet voice then reached for her hand, deciding he might as well take action now before he changed his mind.

"I don't understand."

"Scarlett, I have wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you, in the hall of Twelve Oaks, when you were bewitching poor Charlie Hamilton. I want you more than I have ever wanted any woman—and I've waited longer for you than I've ever waited for any woman."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she questioned as her heartbeat accelerated in anticipation of his reply, realizing that if he were to commit the impossible and propose, it would be nearly hopeless to try and resist, not that she even felt the desire to resist now. These were the words she had been waiting for—well perhaps not these exact words since he had yet to confess his love, but she was certain he was leading up them and she could hardly contain her excitement. But, what was more surprising than the declaration itself, which was uttered without even any prodding on her part, was her own reaction. It was understandable that she would feel satisfied with winning and being proven right about his affections, but what still made very little sense was why in the world would she even consider marrying Rhett, let alone feel this desire to accept his proposal? It was truly bewildering. However, the possibility that Melanie could have been right all along and that she was indeed falling in love with him briefly crossed her mind.

"Not quite," he responded with a short laugh, though his eyes were keenly intent on every flicker of emotion that washed over her face. "I thought I told you I wasn't a marrying man?"

"But…but I don't understand."

"My dear, I am complimenting your intelligence by asking you to be my mistress without having first seduced you."

"You're mistress!" Scarlett shouted at the top of her lungs, wrenching her hand out of his grip and leaping to her feet in a dangerous rage. "How dare you suggest that I would ever—what would I get out of that except a passel of brats?"

The words had rushed so swiftly to her lips that she scarcely realized what she had said until Rhett's roaring laughter filled the air and sheer embarrassment burned her cheeks. It was bad enough that he though her fool enough to accept such a proposition, but to go and make a fool of herself by even thinking for a moment he would propose matrimony then to utter those words that should have never escaped Ellen's daughter's lips made everything so much worse. She wanted to kill him, to unleash a bombardment of insults that would make him feel the way she did now, insulted, hurt, and above all, disappointed. But because she could not think of any words that might wound him deeply enough—if it was at all possible to wound such a heartless cad—Scarlett began beating his chest with her handful of flowers, swinging them viciously like they were powerful weapons. The heads of yellow daffodils went flying off their stems in her aggressive assault and struck him a few times in the face before he could successfully pull the remainder of what could hardly be referred to as flowers any longer from her grip.

"Darling please," he said while reaching for her wrist, but she successfully escaped his grasp then neatly slapped him across the cheek with all the force of her summoned ire.

"Don't touch me! I hate you Rhett Butler. You must believe I'm a fool if you ever thought I'd accept to be your your—Oh I hate you! I never want to lay eyes on you again."

"I believe you've said that before."

"I mean it this time!" she shouted then stormed off towards the road in hopes of escaping this insufferable man, though he had no trouble keeping up with her hurried pace as he followed closely behind.

"Scarlett, be reasonable. At least allow me the pleasure of driving you home."

Ignoring him completely, she hastened her pace, prepared to walk the whole way home.

"You know there are a few women who might have found my proposition romantic."

"Romantic!" she cried turning on him and feeling beyond incensed. "No one except the bad women you consort with would ever find a proposition like that to be the least romantic you fool!"

"Perhaps romantic is too strong a word. How about flattering?"

If there was a line drawn between what might have only riled her temper and what might have sent her into a blind fury, Rhett crossed it, and Scarlett lunged for his chest, ready to pummel it with her small fists. He took the opportunity of her proximity to grab hold of her shoulders before she had the chance to storm off again.

Struggling to escape, she shrieked, "Let me alone you skunk!"

"I will when you're prepared to listen to sense. You behave as though I've asked you to sell your soul. Come Scarlett, don't you think it just might be fun travelling the world with me? There are so many thrilling places you have yet to visit. Of course I understand if you're reluctant to give up your duties at the hospital, which you're so doubtlessly fond of."

"Let me go! I won't listen to anymore of your insults."

"I'm not insulting you, I'm complimenting you. You don't see me asking anyone else to be my mistress do you?"

"Is that supposed to me feel special?"

"I thought it might. Don't tell me you would have preferred an offer of matrimony? I was under the impression you were through with love, or at the very least through with marrying men you didn't love. Did you not tell me as much?"

"Yes…but I thought—"

"What did you think?" he asked, his eyes alert and hopeful.

"I—Release me! I'll never be your mistress Rhett Butler and I'd never marry a cad like you, not if you were the last man alive. Not if you were—"

"Now, be frank. I believe we both know that's not the truth after this passionate response to my proposition."

"Let me go!"

"Why do I have a feeling that the moment I do I'm going to get another hard slap in the face?"

"Because you'd deserve it! Now let me by."

"Allow me to escort you home? You can't tell me you'd prefer to walk all the way?"

No, the idea of walking all the way home was not at all an appealing prospect, but spending another second in this scoundrel's presence was not a much more tempting alternative. Scowling, she decided to suffer through the drive to Peachtree Street rather than walk home and wear out her shoes, which weren't at all in the best condition to begin with, but she made it her mission not to say another word or to allow him the pleasure of rousing her temper once again.

"Fine," Scarlett muttered tersely between clenched teeth and his hands fell away from around shoulders, then she made her way to the carriage, blatantly refusing his offered hand when she climbed up to the seat.

The ride home was a fairly quiet one since Rhett's few attempts to coerce her into some sort of communication went unanswered, and when they reached Peachtree Street, she ungracefully managed to jump out of the carriage before he had the time to bring it to a complete stop, let alone assist her down.

"How long are you going to go on hating me this time?"

"Until I die."

"Well at least I have you talking. Don't lie, Scarlett. You'll forgive me."

"I'll never forgive you for this. Never. And don't you dare come back around here thinking that I will!"

~R&S~

That night, Scarlett slipped into bed, still silently fuming from the day's events. It was fortunate that the household still seemed too preoccupied with Melly's incident at the telegraph office to notice her change in countenance because the last thing she wanted was to be showered with questions. Never had she felt so stupid! Rhett did not love her, the man only loved himself! _I'm such a fool,_ she thought, shifting restlessly to her side, _and Melly's a fool too!_ If only she could have avoided feeling excited by the thought of marrying Rhett, then his proposition might not have stung as fiercely as it had, but there was nothing to do to change that now. She had felt excited and would have accepted his proposal if he'd asked.

As Scarlett lay awake in bed thinking up ploys of possible revenge, she suddenly heard the soft clacking of horse's hooves and carriage wheels drifting up through her opened bedroom window. Sliding out of bed, she moved to the window and caught the sight of Rhett Butler walking up to the front gate. She felt the urge to grab the water jug from her dresser and pour out the contents over his head, but then she decided against it for fear of waking someone with the noise. Instead, she fetched her wrapper and lit her bedside candle to tiptoe down the dark stairs and see what the wretched man wanted. Slowly and with making the least amount of noise as was possible, she unlocked then opened the door to find Rhett with a handful of daffodils in his hand.

"What do you want? I thought I told you to stay away," she whispered acidly, afraid of waking the household.

"I thought I'd come to deliver these flowers since the ones you picked this afternoon suffered a terrible fate."

Try as she might, it was hopeless to strive to smother the smile that formed at her lips. The man truly was impossible. How was it that someone could be such an infuriating devil one moment only to turn around and do something sweet?

Taking the offered flowers, Scarlett said, "This doesn't mean I forgive you. I meant what I said before."

"I was hoping that I might persuade you to change your mind. As fond as I am of your charming temper, I do rather enjoy calling on you without having to convince you to let me up the porch steps."

Searching his face, she wondered whether he was serious or not. It was always a challenge to know when the man was being sincere or when he was teasing since everything seemed to be such a joke to him, but now he appeared to be perfectly serious despite the grin he was wearing.

"You _do_ love me, don't you Rhett?"

There was no threat in her tone of voice, almost as though she had no intention to use his answer against him, which eased his initial fears considerably since he would not put it past her to throw the words back in his face to pay him back for his previous conduct. The fact that he already knew she loved him nearly made it pointless for him to lie, but willing those three words that left him vulnerable proved to be a trying challenge for the man who preferred to play his cards close to his chest.

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh stop teasing me. Do you? Melly says you do."

"Does she? A perceptive woman, Mrs. Wilkes, and here I thought I'd done a remarkable job in hiding it."

"Is that a yes?"

The words: _you really are blind aren't you my dear_? came to mind, but he refrained from uttering them. As much as he loved to see the fire of her ignited temper flash brilliantly in her eyes, he was in no mood to have a door slammed in his face.

"And what will you do now that my guilty secret is out?'

"I can keep a secret."

"So you've said, but that still remains to be seen."

"I want you to say it."

"What would you like me to say?"

"Say I was right. Say that you love me. I want to hear the words."

"And why would you want me to do that?"

"I don't know…because I do. It will make up for your boorish behavior. You know I still haven't forgiven you."

Rhett let out a deep throaty laugh then gently lifted her chin, staring deep into her eyes in hopes of deciphering the true objective behind her request. "I'd be happy to say them, in exchange for something in return."

"What?" Scarlett questioned faintly, thinking that he would ask for a kiss and strangely hoping that would be exactly what he would ask of her, though up until now he had not been one to request permission first. Instinctually, her eyes lingered on his lips as she thought about his mouth hot and hard on hers, spreading waves of warmth and dreamy dizziness through her system. A flush crept onto the apples of her cheeks for thinking such things, and she lowered her gaze.

Teasingly, he leaned in only inches away from her face as though he was preparing to kiss her then murmured, "That, my dear girl, is something you'll need to discover for yourself."

"But…I don't have time for your riddles Rhett Butler."

With a soft chuckle, he playfully pinched her chin then started down the porch steps. "Goodnight Scarlett."


	9. Chapter 9

Since their last encounter, Scarlett saw more of Rhett than she ever had before, in fact, his visits became so regular that she started to expect and even looked forward to seeing him each and every day. Sometimes she would catch him waiting outside the hospital, ready to escort her home, while other times she would return home to find him sitting quietly in the parlor with Wade who rested contently on his lap as he spoke to Melanie, who in her present condition was relieved of her hospital duties. It was always so heartwarming to walk in and see tender scenes like this, to notice how taken her son was with Rhett, but above all how fond he was of the boy in return. If anything Rhett's constant presence made Scarlett's life easier since Wade was always so well behaved in his company, and at times, it even felt like he had become an essential part of the family, something she never would have guessed could make her so happy. Even society's deep-rooted disapproval of the ex-blockade runner did little to dampen her spirits, though she would have preferred if he attempted to pretend to be decent and well behaved once and a while instead of goading them on. Of course, Melly was a fervent and loyal supporter of Rhett's since he was the one who had discovered and informed them of Ashley's imprisonment at Rock Island, cementing the idea that he was nothing but a gentleman in her eyes, which at the very least quieted some of the town's gossip hens.

Although the pair still had their certain squabbles, most of the time Rhett was excellent company, frequently making Scarlett laugh and forget her troubles. It was always so easy to be her true self around him, saying exactly what she was thinking without the worry at the back of her mind that he would not think her a lady for expressing herself, and the fact that she never felt the need to pretend to be someone else in his presence was a welcome change. The one thing that still puzzled and troubled Scarlett was the reason why Rhett hadn't made any other advances since the night he had finally confessed his love. It was strange that he had never gone about stealing a kiss now and then, not even a chaste peck. Instead, he behaved as a perfect gentleman, which was utterly out of character for the scoundrel, and deep down Scarlett embarrassingly hoped that he might revert back to his old ways and at least _try_ to kiss her. For a man who was supposed to be in love, he hardly acted like it. The only thing that had come even close to resembling a lover-like gesture was his behavior one night when he had taken her dancing. During this outing, he had refused to let her out of his sight or even his arms for that matter, all evening, quite the change for the man who had brought himself a companion during the last fundraiser they had attended. But what had truly made the event all that more memorable was the jealousy he hadn't troubled to sheath at the sight of Carey Ashburn entering the building, and it was now one of Scarlett's fondest memories.

/*/*/*/

"_Rhett, let me go. I can hardly promise you every dance, and I should go over and say hello," Scarlett remarked in a pleading tone, struggling to disentangle herself from his arms._

_"No," he replied with a wickedly devilish grin. _

_"But…let go. Please."_

_"I'm afraid you'll just have to suffer my presence, my dear."_

_"You're insufferable! Let me go."_

"_Why should I?" Rhett asked, squeezing a tight arm around her waist and laughing impertinently when he noticed how her eyes burned with flames of fury._

_"Because it isn't decent."_

_"And since when has decency ever concerned you before?"_

_Discreetly, she tried to tug her herself out of his grasp once more but remained unsuccessful. _

_"Scarlett, why would you turn around and settle for mediocrity, when you have finally found perfection?"_

_"And I suppose you think you're perfection?"_

_"Naturally," he replied with a wide smirk, and she couldn't fight back a laugh. Was it possible for someone to be so utterly conceited and charming at the same time?_

_"Rhett, everyone is staring."_

_"Let them stare."_

_"Let me go!"_

_"So you can go over to Mr. Ashburn and make small talk? No, I don't believe I will."_

_"It's Captain Ashburn."_

_"Forgive me. I don't know how that could have possibly slipped my mind."_

_"You're jealous!"_

_Rhett laughed rudely, and she scowled in return, anticipating the mocking remark that would soon follow that awful and vexing laugh. "Oh Scarlett, just because you so often find yourself consumed with jealousy, it does not mean—"_

_"Hush up will you! You might not admit it but I know it's true. You're jealous."_

_"I would hate to crush your girlish ideas, but I'm afraid you're mistaken."_

_"I am not mistaken!" she cried and he smirked in response. "Fine, if I'm wrong why won't you let me go and say hello?"_

_"The man bores me."_

_"You bore me. You bore me to death, and I didn't ask you to join me now did I? I'm going to say hello."_

_"You're not going anywhere."_

_"You're jealous," Scarlett concluded with a triumphant grin. "The mighty Rhett Butler is finally jealous."_

_"Well, you would know more about that sentiment than I would, wouldn't you?"_

_The reference made her grimace. It was still an unresolved issue that Rhett refused to correct, despite how hard she tried to coerce an answer out of the stubborn man. _

"_I wonder why that woman isn't here tonight. She certainly had no problem showing up with you last time."_

"_And who are you referring to, my dear?" _

"_You know who. That Harriet woman."_

"_Ah yes, well that's because she has returned home. She was only here for brief period."_

"_Will she be coming back?"_

"_I wouldn't know."_

"_Oh," Scarlett said with vibrant smile, unable to disguise her inner joy. As much as she tried to deny it, even to herself, that woman and her mysterious appearance left her feeling uneasy and a trifle envious, therefore the news of her departure was more than a welcome piece of information. _

_With a grin, Rhett pulled her closer and whispered, "Do try to hide your disappointment." _

_/*/*/*/_

It had been thrilling for Scarlett to rouse a semblance of real emotion in Rhett who was so often carefully guarded and aloof, especially at a time when it nearly impossible to tell that he loved her. If only she could come up with a way to provoke another reaction and discover what it was that he wanted from her because this mystifying respectable behavior was becoming almost unbearable.

~R&S~

On her walk back from the hospital one afternoon, Scarlett spotted a familiar face but continued walking untroubled, not thinking much of it until recognition finally set in and she recalled who that face belonged to—that blond woman Harriet what's her name that Rhett consorted with! It was disturbing enough to discover that the woman was in town when Rhett had told her that she was just visiting Atlanta for a short period of time and had already gone back home, but then to see just who she had for a companion made Scarlett's mind reel. Belle Watling was walking right by her side and they were both getting into the same carriage! For a moment her stomach did sickening flips as she tried to process what her eyes had seen, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs but knowing that she couldn't very well throw a tantrum in the middle of the street for everyone to see. Instead, she hurried home as quickly as her feet could take her, wishing Rhett Butler dead for making her out to be the biggest fool.

In the midst of everything, the one thing she had forgotten was that Rhett was calling on her that afternoon, much like he did every afternoon before supper so that he could secure himself an easy invitation to dinner, and while storming down Peachtree street, she realized that he had already arrived and was waiting for her by the house. He smiled when he saw her, but she glared back furiously in return, brushing past him in an angry rush up to the house without a word.

"Scarlett, I have to say that was not quite the greeting I was hoping for," Rhett remarked, trailing closely behind as she hastened up the porch steps.

"Let me by damn you," she spat, trying her best to outmaneuver Rhett by closing the door in his face, but his swift hand came out, stopping her before she had a chance to lock him out.

"I'll dare to assume you aren't pleased with me, now would you be so kind as to tell me what it is that I've done?"

"Oh! You know exactly what you've done Rhett Butler and don't pretend that you don't."

"No, I'm afraid this may be the first time I haven't the vaguest idea."

"So that _woman _Harriet has gone home has she? Then why did I see her this afternoon?"

His face, once bland with mild interest suddenly turned vividly alert, not that he didn't try to hide the unexpected surprise her words had incited. "Ah."

"She was getting into a carriage with that creature Belle Watling!"

"Before you rush to hurl insults my way, allow me to explain—"

"I don't want your explanations you cad! You lowdown, rotten, nasty, stinking scoundrel—I hate you!"

"Scarlett, don't you think that particular sentiment is losing its vigor?"

"Damn you! I hate you, I do. Get out. I mean it this time I never want to lay eyes on you again!"

A passionate desire to kick him, to pummel his chest, to think up some clever insult to wound him filled her heart with pent-up rage that was bound to erupt one way or another, but seeing as the cutting bitter words of hatred would not will themselves to the surface, Scarlett dashed up the stairs to hide herself away in her room and escape a discussion that would only leave her feeling more foolish.

Unperturbed, Rhett followed, clearly unwilling to permit things to finish this way, even if she did think herself safe in the sanctuary of her room.

"What do you think you are doing Rhett Butler?"

"It appears as though I am following you to your bedroom to finish this conversation. I'm not leaving until you listen," he replied with an air of perfect composure while he closed then locked the door behind him, further proving his point.

"I won't listen!"

"Be reasonable. Aren't you the least bit curious as to what I have to say?"

"Oh I know exactly what you'll say and I don't want to hear it. Get out!"

"I'm curious my dear, what is it that you believe I am going to say?"

"Do you think I'm a fool? I know she's another Belle Watling!"

"And what if she were? Why would it matter so much to you?"

"Because! I—" Scarlett started then stopped abruptly, fighting back the words I love you before they came flooding out of her mouth like those words were the most natural thing in the world to say, but in that moment she suddenly realized for the first time that the reason they would have been so effortless to say was because they were true. She loved him, the cad. Loved him because he made her feel alive with his dizzying expert caresses or his maddening teasing jibes, loved him because he loved her for being who she was without any desire to change her. It was mystifying to finally discover what she should have plainly realized all along, why his mysterious companion had rattled her so, why she would have leapt at the opportunity to be his wife, and she vaguely wondered why she had never put two and two together until it felt like she was losing him.

"You?" he prodded softly, leaning in as an eager light in his eyes jumped and illuminated those dark depths.

Not knowing what to say or how to prevent the voicing of those three words that would leave her undoubtedly vulnerable, Scarlett scanned the room then reached for closest thing to her, a jug of cold water that rested on the wooden dresser. With urgency, she grabbed it and flung the contents at his chest, splashing the black jacket and white shirtfront before he had time to seize the container from her grip. Even after the initial assault, there was a brief battle for the porcelain pitcher before Rhett's hand finally captured her wrist, causing her to drop the jug that clattered to the floor in one harsh bang.

Slightly stunned, Scarlett eyed Rhett who looked just as surprised as she did while he stood silently, dripping wet as his now translucent shirt clung to him like another skin, contouring the heavily muscled upper body and revealing the dark mat of hair and swarthy magnificence of a flawless chest.

"Well, at least you've become inventive with your methods of attack. First flowers now this. I have to say I'm impressed. It's almost as though you've no longer any need for slapping," Rhett observed while he slowly removed his sodden jacket, his strapping broad shoulders now more pronounced under the flimsy material of the damp shirt.

Hardly hearing a word, Scarlett continued to stare mutely, clearly mesmerized by the imposing masculinity exuded from the powerful body, while restraining a certain urge to reach out and touch him. It wasn't until he started unbuttoning his shirt that she awoke from her reverie then scolded, "Rhett! What are you doing? You can't—"

"Scarlett," Melanie called out at the door, concerned after hearing the loud racket of the crashing pitcher. "Is everything all right? May I come in?"

"You can't be here Rhett! Hide."

"And where do you suggest I do that?"

"Under the bed. Hurry," she pressed. "Just a minute Melly."

"Do you take me for a small child, I—"

"Would you hush," she interrupted, cupping a hand over his mouth and urging him towards the closet. "Get in the closet then and don't you dare come out until I open the door."

Dashing to the door, she opened it to an anxious Melly.

"Scarlett what's the matter? I heard a noise and—"

"Oh it's nothing. I only dropped this pitcher of water. I'll clean it up."

"I'll help—"

"No! I mean…no, it's fine. You should be resting. You know what Dr. Meade said."

Melly blushed at her insinuation, and Scarlett inwardly thanked God that she was gullible enough to believe her. Anyone else might have noticed the trail of droplets leading towards the closet door, or at the very least realized that there was not enough water on the floor since the majority of it was seeping into Rhett Butler's clothing.

"Why don't you go lie down and I'll come get you in a little while," Scarlett insisted.

"Oh, well…if you're sure dear."

"I'm sure."

Hesitantly, Melanie left and Scarlett closed then bolted the door behind her, releasing a sigh of relief at having avoided an embarrassing crisis. It would have been nearly impossible to explain Rhett's presence in her bedroom. After waiting a few minutes before liberating him from the closet as punishment, she finally went to open the door, and it took a considerable exertion to fight off the urge to laugh outright. It was the funniest sight to see Rhett's large frame cramped in the small closet, still dripping from her previous assault, especially since he was the type of man who always looked so spotless and perfectly groomed, with not a piece of clothing out of place.

"You look like a perfect fool," she noted with a grin of pure satisfaction.

"Such sweet words. Do you mind," he asked, motioning to his shirt as he began to unbutton it after carelessly throwing the wet jacket onto her bed.

"Yes I mind."

"Well, considering I hardly desired to be soaked this afternoon, we'll call it even," he said with smirk and went about removing the last drenched garment in order to wring it out.

"Don't you dare—"

"Now Scarlett, I don't suggest you start shouting unless you want to call attention to Mrs. Wilkes again or the rest of the household for that matter."

"I hate you."

"So you've said. A number of times this afternoon."

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you. This is all your fault," she fumed in a voice just above a whisper then moved to sit at the edge of her bed. "You couldn't just leave when I ordered you out. No, you had to follow me up to my room. Damn you."

"Be frank. How could we have avoided this situation?"

"If I'd never laid eyes on you. I could have avoided many unpleasant situations that way."

"Yes, and to think how exciting your life would have been without me in it. You'd still be Mrs. Hamilton: grieving widow, sitting at home dressed in black from head to toe, only dreaming of the day when you could finally dance again."

_The man is insufferable_, she thought hotly then noticed the bedroom window at the corner of her eye, and with a look of delighted devilment, imagined pushing him out into the street and escaping the torture of his jibes.

Reading her thoughts that were always so transparent in her features, he laughed then seated himself next to her on the bed.

"Well, you might as well get used to my company, my dear. Seems I'm stuck here until night fall."

"I'll die before then."

"You've certainly had no problems with my presence up until now. What's changed?"

Her blood began to simmer once again, and she could feel the briefly dormant anger bubbling back to the surface.

"You know very well what's changed," Scarlett stated sharply between clenched teeth then pushed at his arm so he would remove himself from her bed. "Get off of my bed. You can sit on the floor."

Amused at this fruitless attempt, Rhett chuckled, not moving an inch.

Enraged by his mocking laughter, she grabbed his jacket and vehemently flung it to the ground, but as the material landed, there was a soft clunking sound and a small black box rolled out of the jacket pocket and across the floor.

"What is that?"

Clearly taken aback, Rhett ignored her and swiftly collected all of his things, returning the box back to its original place.

"What was that Rhett? Let me see."

"It's nothing that concerns you."

Frustrated by this evasive response, she jumped off the bed then tried to go and pull the jacket from his grip, but his hold was tight and unyielding.

"Why won't you let me see?"

"I hardly think you deserve it after the way I've been treated this—"

Mid sentence, she kicked his shin, taking him by surprise and seizing the jacket from his hands in one rough rapid tug. Scarlett's hands flew to the inside pocket, searching eagerly for the tiny box, but Rhett's arms wound around her waist from behind, pushing her hard against his naked chest and taking her off guard, making it impossible for her to get a firm hold on the object. As they fought for control of the jacket, the shaking of the material as it was pulled back and forth between two unreasonably obstinate parties caused the small case to fall to the floor once again, and Scarlett lunged for it, securing the box before Rhett could get around her.

Holding the prize in her hand with a grin of unabashed satisfaction, she was just about to open it until he pleaded, "Scarlett, if there was ever a time you might consider listening to me, it should be now. Don't open it."

"Why? What are you hiding now?" she said offhandedly, lifting the lid and ignoring his suggestion.

Her mouth fell open in surprise when she found the undeniably expensive diamond and emerald ring sitting at the bottom of the box, an ornate ring in the shape of a flower with a two-carat white diamond center stone surrounded by eight smaller emeralds.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Eyes wide and filled with question, Scarlett looked up at Rhett but his face was nothing but a blank canvas as usual.

"Is this—was this for me?"

He imagined lying, but then decided against it, realizing it would hardly go about fixing their current situation.

"I don't know who else it would be for."

_Of course, a simple yes or no answer wouldn't do_, she thought annoyed. "It's well…it's lovely. How long have you had it?"

"For some time now," Rhett answered cryptically. The last thing he was going to say was that he had been carrying it around for weeks, waiting for the day she might confess her true feelings.

"Oh," was all she said while eyeing the ring more closely and thinking it would look just heavenly on her finger.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes—I mean no. No."

"Why not?"

"Because… you know very well if I ever put it on I'd never be able to take it off."

"And who says you'd have to take it off?"

With one last longing look, she closed the lid and reluctantly handed it back to him. "I couldn't." When he hesitated about taking it back she added, "Take it Rhett."

"Scarlett, she isn't a sweetheart."

"Well, I know that now don't I? No thanks to you."

"And I haven't solicited her—er—services since that's what you clearly believe."

"What do you mean? Why else would you consort with that…that—"

"Perhaps that's not entirely true. I did purchase her time to accompany me to certain events."

"Why? Because no woman in her right mind would accompany you anywhere?"

"Are you implying that you aren't of sound mind?" he said with a laugh, and she glared back, not the least bit amused. "No, the difficulty was not finding someone to accompany me, as you well know I have quite a way with women," she scoffed at this particular sentiment but he continued unperturbed, "it was finding a woman you wouldn't recognize."

"Do you mean to tell me that you paid that woman to make a fool of me?"

"I'd hardly put it in those words."

"You used her to make me jealous!"

"And I have to say it worked out rather nicely, until today of course. Now, don't look at me like that Scarlett. I think we both know your Carey Ashburn was a ploy just the same."

"Yes, and it worked out rather nicely," she quoted him with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "It did not work out nicely Rhett Butler. I was never jealous of that woman and you're a fool to think that I was."

"Indeed? I suppose that why your face lit up when you discovered she'd left town? Why you were consumed with knowing whether or not she was a sweetheart?"

He caught her fairly and she struggled to think up a clever retort, but coming up with none she reverted back to the classic, "I hate you."

"You can say it as many times as you'd like Scarlett and it won't make it anymore true. If you're being honest with yourself, I think you feel something more for me, something that you're too stubborn or afraid to admit. "

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of anyone least of all you, Rhett Butler."

"No?" he questioned softly, inching his way closer to her then grazing a light hand along her jaw line, a touch which made her shudder involuntarily then slap his hand away.

It was become harder and harder to focus her gaze up on his face rather than the perfectly bronzed and chiseled chest, and her racing heartbeat was not making it any easier to concentrate.

"Don't touch me. I should go find Melly. I'm sure dinner is almost ready."

"You're not honestly going to leave me here by myself?"

"Yes I am, but if you behave yourself I might just sneak you up something to eat if I can."

"No, this is what you are going to do Scarlett. You'll inform Mrs. Wilkes that you aren't feeling very well and that you will be missing dinner, and then you will return here so that we can finish this conversation."

"Why should I starve for your stupidity! I'm not the one who—"

"Do try to lower your voice."

Scowling fiercely, she continued in a hushed tone, "I didn't ask you to follow me up to my room. You did that all on your own, thank you very much, and now you can suffer for it."

"You refused to allow me to explain. You gave me no other choice."

"I did too. I showed you the door."

"Be frank. Admit that this is just as much you're fault as it is mine."

"I'll never admit it. I thought that she was…"

"But she wasn't was she? You thought wrong. You jumped to conclusions without first permitting me the opportunity to explain myself."

"You should have told me who she was when I first asked you."

"Now that wouldn't have exactly served my purposes, would it?"

Shoving the box back into his hands, she muttered, "I should go find Melly."

"You're not still mad at me, are you Scarlett?"

"I don't know yet."

After Scarlett left, Rhett waited and watched the door, wondering if she was going to come back. He would not put it past her to seek revenge of some form or another, but when she walked back into the room, his face lit up with a genuine smile, even though he tried his best to hide it.

"So you decided to come back after all. What changed your mind?"

"It's not you if that's what you think you conceited thing. I couldn't eat a bite even if I had gone downstairs. And would you put your shirt back on Rhett."

"Forgive me. I'd forgotten that you have never seen a real man's chest before."

"I _have_ been married if you'll recall."

"Have you? Oh yes you do mean to that boy. I'd hardly call that a marriage, my dear."

Biting back a heated retort, she watched with fascination while he slipped his arms through each sleeve and started buttoning up the shirt, noticed that it was still slightly damp as it still stuck to his skin, which did very little in regards of concealment or easing her discomfort.

"I am sorry about your shirt Rhett, but you deserved it."

"I do believe that's still debatable, but thank you. And I'm sorry about how you found out about Harriet. I doubt that was a welcome surprise you encountered today."

"Just promise never to say her name again and we'll call it even."

"Truce then?"

"For now," she mumbled then climbed up onto her bed, laying her head against the pillows and closing her eyes.

"Long day?" he asked, and she sat up and gave him a cold look, stirring his laughter. "I meant at the hospital."

"It was horrible. It's always horrible, but I don't want to discuss it."

"You might feel better if you tell me about it."

"No, what would make me feel better is if you stopped speaking."

Closing her eyes, Scarlett turned over to her side, smiling to herself when Rhett made no further remarks. It was only when closing her eyes that she realized how tired she truly was from the not only emotionally but also the physically draining day, and it did not take long for her drift off to sleep, forgetting about Rhett's presence momentarily.

Rhett watched while she rested her eyes, observing the deceptively angelic face without the worry that she might catch him staring, waiting for a deeper sleep to set in before he slowly eased himself onto the bed to lie down beside her. It took all of his strength not to touch her, not to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear or to reach for her and pull her closer, but he derived satisfaction in being only inches away from her body, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair and listening to the soft sound of her breathing before he too fell asleep.

~R&S~

As her eyes fluttered open, Scarlett found herself curled up against Rhett's chest with his arm securely wrapped around her waist, holding her body tightly against his frame. With a start, she threw his arm away and sat up abruptly, unable to recall just for a second what he was doing in her bedroom.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I—er—"

"Never mind," she cut in, hopping out of bed and noticing that it was dark outside her window. "I think it's safe for you to leave now. I'll check just to be sure."

Opening her door, Scarlett peered out into the empty hallway then called for Rhett to come and bring her bedside candle. Assuming the lead, Rhett took the first step down the stairs, lighting the way for them both until they reached the front hall, and then he placed the candle on the stand by the door.

"I suppose you must be thrilled to be rid of me," Rhett remarked with a hint of amusement while unlocking the door and walking out onto the front porch with Scarlett only a few paces behind.

"For today at least."

"Does that mean I'll be invited back?"

"Since when have I ever invited you? You always do what you please."

"I won't deny it, but that wasn't the answer I was hoping for. Do you have something you want to say to me?"

"No."

"Then I should be going," he said, trying to hide his disappointment as he started down the porch steps.

"Wait, don't go yet," Scarlett called after him, unable to impede the words that formed at her lips. It was too much to watch him walk away, knowing that she loved him but holding back the words only in an effort to wound him. How anyone could manage keeping those feelings hidden for very long was beyond her. Once she had discovered the truth, it took everything to keep from pouring them out, even when in a rush of rage.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face her, striving to keep false hope from filling his heart.

"I…I love you Rhett Butler," she declared softly, but in seeing a look of uncertainty flicker across his face, she added, "and don't you dare laugh or I swear I will push you down these stairs."

"Would you mind repeating that?"

"I don't see why I should, you—"

Drawing her into his arms, he gently cupped her face between his hands and whispered hoarsely, "Humor me."

"I love you."

An urge to devour her, to kiss her for the first time, knowing without a doubt that they both felt the same way pulsated through his system, but he resisted, pausing only inches above her mouth before pressing his lips to hers.

"Do you mean it this time? You won't change your mind or take it back?"

"No, I mean it."

He grinned then brusquely pulled her closer and captured her lips in a powerful kiss, kissing her until she was shaky and breathless, without any intention of letting go anytime soon. She clung to his shoulders like they were the only support in this spinning world, molding her frame to his and abandoning herself to the warm feeling of his hard demanding mouth and tantalizing tongue that made her blood rush and heart race. Despite the number of times this man could kiss her, his caresses always surprised her with the sheer intensity and the array of sensations they awakened, leaving her lightheaded and giddy and wishing he would never stop.

"I love you Scarlett," he murmured as his lips left burning trails to the hollow of her throat where he could feel the rapid throb of her pulse. "I have for quite some time now."

"You have? For how long?"

"Longer than I care to admit," Rhett said with a light chuckle, reluctantly tearing himself away from her skin to gaze into her eyes. "I know this is hardly a romantic setting and far from how I imagined this moment unfolding, but since you've already ruined the surprise, I doubt you'll mind if I ask you now to be my wife?"

"I thought you weren't a marrying man?"

"You're going to make me pay for those words aren't you?"

With a nod and an impish smile, Scarlett replied, "Dearly."

"I expected as much. Isn't it possible that I could have reconsidered the idea. You know they say every man has his weakness. Perhaps you're mine."

"You must have plenty of weaknesses then because I know I'm not the only one."

"My dear, you are ruining a very tender moment."

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want more. Try again."

"I love you Scarlett O'Hara, much more than would be considered prudent, and if marriage means I get to spend the rest of my life with you, then I'll consider it well worth my loss of freedom. Does this meet your satisfaction?"

"Completely."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she replied dimpling, and then pulled him in by the lapels of his jacket so that he would kiss her again.

"You do realize I wasn't leaving until you'd agreed?" he teased between feather-light caresses.

"I expected as much," answered Scarlett in the same vein as she ran a tender hand through his hair. "Now show me that darling ring again, Rhett. I want to try it on!"

**I would love to say that this is the end now, but there is actually quite a bit left to this story. I hope you enjoyed because I had way too much fun writing this chapter! Oh, I should also mention that it took a lot for me not to cut this chapter off at a cliffhanger, but since I didn't know when I would find the time to update again, I refrained ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Has the last time I updated really been in the year 2010? Wow, I feel extremely bad and really thought it had only been about a year, which isn't much better but still… Anyway, I'm truly sorry for not updating in so long. The only thing I can say is that I had an extremely heavy workload all of a sudden. I've been teaching full time and then going to a full course load of classes at night, so when it came to having free time, I did not use it to write. I tried to, but every time I did, I just grew more frustrated with the results and did not want to ruin the quality of the story. Recently I've been getting back into ff and reading updated stories I'd missed while being away. I think I've almost gotten to every story I wanted to except the ones I forgot to set alerts for because foolish me thought I had a good enough memory. Apparently that's not so. Anyway, while reading these stories I was inspired to continue writing and this is how this chapter was finally finished. I was not going to post this chapter tonight, but I can't seem to hold onto it any longer despite wanting to make it better. (As I write this, I notice how nervous I'm growing at actually having to post this. It's like starting all over again for the first time.)I've also noticed that a lot of people have gone missing as well which makes me very sad. I hope that somehow people start reappearing and posting chapters to their stories again. I've made some very nice friends here and miss them :( I didn't realize how much I'd missed this until getting back into it. As for me, you can expect much more frequent updates. I'm afraid to promise anything, but I'm aiming for one chapter update a month. That will probably change in January when the madness starts again and I'll be teaching full time, but until then, I hope to stick to the plan. Thanks again for the continued support. It means a lot to me, especially since I've been so remiss in updating. I've appreciated everyone and hope to make it up to you guys :) This is for Skyebugs since I promised her an update I now see was more than a year ago, something she probably has forgotten haha. Let's just say my next update will also be dedicated to you in hopes of somewhat making up for false promises. End of longwinded A/N. **

On the day of the battle of Atlanta, Scarlett was determined to finally leave the city and return home to her family where she belonged. She had seen enough carnage for one lifetime. Men blown to pieces, the wounded crying for help when there was no relief to give, and poor Carey Ashburn who had lain at the bottom of an ox cart, dying before her eyes from a bullet to the head, an image that was sure to never leave her mind no matter how hard she willed it. However, it was the day when shells began raining from the skies and falling straight into the streets that Scarlett had truly had enough and began packing her bags, ready to leave at a moment's notice. The rest of the household had already fled to Macon earlier that day, and the only reason Scarlett was not on the way to Tara at this very instant was due to that damnable billy goat Dr. Meade who made her promise to stay with Melanie in Atlanta due to her delicate condition and the uncertainty of the railroad. It took sheer willpower for Scarlett to refrain from sending the man straight to Halifax, but she maintained composure, promising not to leave Melly or take her on a train but never promising not to have Rhett take them home in his carriage. And once the doctor was gone and far away enough so that he would never suspect what she had planned, Scarlett sent Prissy to fetch Rhett and his carriage, rushing the girl to hurry with the urgency she felt.

R&S

It seemed like hours before she heard the blessed sound of wheels rolling down the street to their home. Never before had she been so thrilled for Rhett's imminent arrival, even in the days following his proposal.

"You called madam," Rhett said with a grin as he jauntily came up the steps to the porch where Scarlett was impatiently waiting for him.

Scarlett flew out of the rocking chair and into his arms, unmindful of anyone who might have witnessed the scene. It felt like she was finally being rescued from this torturous hell!

"Thank God you're here Rhett. I need you to get us out of here!"

"And just exactly where are you planning on going?" he asked with a smirk, wishing he could tilt her chin and brush her lips with a kiss, although he supposed that could wait until they were inside and out of sight.

"To Tara, where else?" she replied as if there could not have been any other possible answer. "Aunt Pitty left for Macon and Dr Meade refused to let me take Melly home to Tara. But I don't give a fig what he wants! I want to go home and you are going to take me there."

"Am I? And how exactly do you propose we explain my appearance to your father? We did not end on the most amicable of terms the last time we were in each other's company."

"Well…oh who cares about that Rhett. I want my mother and I'm going home!"

"Did you plan on telling them about our engagement?"

"I hadn't thought about it that far," Scarlett mumbled, moving out of his arms and leading him into the hallway.

"It's about time that you think about it Scarlett because you are going to show up with me, world renowned reprobate, at your parents doorstep, an un-chaperoned with Mrs. Wilkes who is hardly fit to travel it seems in Dr. Meade's opinion, a young boy and Prissy. Somehow I don't see this scenario endearing them to me."

"I'd hardly say world renowned. You do have a mighty high opinion of yourself."

"I can assure you my dear, my reputation crosses not only state lines but also international ones," he replied with such a devilish smirk and a wink that Scarlett could not help but laugh in turn. The man could truly find a joke in everything, even with the sound of canons blasting in the background. It wasn't natural for someone to be so blithe.

"Well what do you suggest we do? It isn't my fault that you decided to inebriate my father and steal all of his money last time he came to Atlanta."

"If you do recall, I was saving you from being shipped back to Tara in disgrace. If anything, I feel a little gratitude is in order for the pains I took in securing your stay in Atlanta."

"Disgrace!" she shouted, turning on him with a flash of fire leaping in her emerald eyes. "It was all of your fault my father was sent to get me in the first place. You and your damn 150 dollars in gold!"

"Come Scarlett, you can't deny you loved every minute of that bazaar."

With a deep breath in an attempt to cool her temper before it exploded and she sent him straight to devil, Scarlett said, "If you're so clever Rhett Butler, why don't you find us a way out of this mess?"

"Your father isn't the one who worries me," Rhett remarked, holding back a grin when he noticed what pains it took for her to curb her tongue. "Your mother on the other hand will be a challenge. I believe she will be wary of my charms, with good reason I'm afraid."

"You'll just have to think of something."

"It warms my heart to know what faith you hold in me, my dear."

"Let's just hurry and leave," Scarlett muttered, taking his hand and commanding him up the staircase. "The last thing I need is for an old guinea hen to realize I'm leaving and report back to Dr. Meade."

"I wish I were here to witness the scene myself when they realize you've left."

"You always were a perverse wretch."

"I don't deny it," Rhett said with a light laugh. "What would you like me to do?"

"We'll need a mattress for the carriage. Could you bring it down while I finish packing a trunk with our things? I need to tell Melly we're leaving."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No, I wasn't sure you'd take us," she confessed offhandedly, still more intent on reaching the top of the staircase than listening to the words leaving his lips.

"And why would you think that?"

"I never know what you're up to, Rhett. Maybe you needed to stay in Atlanta."

"Scarlett, did it ever occur to you that the only reason I've stayed here so long is because of you?"

"Oh, well...no," she answered now flustered, stopping suddenly on one stair to turn around and face him. Could it be truly possible that she was the only reason he had stayed in the city all this time? Good God had he been in love with her that long! The infuriating man had never come right out and answered her questions about his feelings for her and when they had first started. He was always so tight lipped, mocking her attempts at obtaining full disclosure.

"Blockade runners are not usually in the habit of repeatedly travelling so far inland. If you leave Scarlett, I have no reason at all to stay here. Besides, I'd find it next to impossible to deny you anything you ask for so sweetly."

With a genuine smile, Scarlett reached up, for he was still a head taller than she was even when standing on a lower step, placed a quick kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I should have known I could count on you. You're always there when I need you most." Then she dropped his hand and rushed up the stairs to Melanie's room, anxious to depart and get home to Tara as soon as humanly possible.

"Melly, pack your things we're leaving," Scarlett declared as she burst in through the door without even having the courtesy to knock first.

Melanie woke up abruptly from a nap she had been taking, on Dr. Meade's insistence that she stay in bed, and sat up at the sound of her sister-in-law's entrance. "Leaving? Where are we going?"

"To Tara," Scarlett replied matter-of-factly while opening closets and drawers, searching for items they would need to bring with them on their journey.

"But Scarlett, Dr. Meade said—"

"Great balls of fire Melanie Wilkes I don't give two cents what Dr. Meade said! I'm going home and you're coming with me, and that's all there is to it. Now Rhett is going to take us in his carriage. We'll be just fine. My mother will be thrilled to have you and she'll know just what to do when the baby comes."

"Oh Scarlett I'm sorry to be such a burden, I—"

"I don't want to hear it, Melly. You aren't a burden," she lied between clenched teeth. Despite the fact that she almost considered Melanie a friend, there was no denying that getting to Tara would have been all that much easier without her. If it weren't for her, she would have been half way to Tara by now. She just prayed to God that the baby didn't come before they were home. What a hellish ordeal that would be if they were stranded on the road to Tara with a baby about to be born. "I'll have Prissy pack your things and we'll be on our way."

After calling Prissy to Melanie's room, Scarlett finished up with her own packing. There were a few items she needed to bring that she didn't want any of the others to see, namely her engagement ring and her box of luscious emerald fabric Rhett had given her to match her bonnet to perfection. Their engagement had been kept a secret from all the family members for fear that gossip would spread and reach Tara before Scarlett had a chance to explain the situation to her parents, not to mention the fact that Rhett should ask her father for his permission. After all, Ellen and Gerald were not his most staunch supporters, and slighting her father by not asking for his permission was not going to make matters any better for the couple.

Pulling the box of fabric from under the bed and removing the ring from her dresser drawer, Scarlett eyed the items and decided that she could always conceal the ring in some of her clothing in the trunk. She would have to hide the large box in the front of the carriage at their feet, there was no other way to go about it. How she would go about sneaking the items back into her room at Tara was another story, but she would think about that later once they were safely out of Atlanta and away from prying eyes that could ruin her plans of immediate escape.

R&S

The journey to Tara was more than seventeen miles, which meant more than four hours on long bumpy roads with a whining child, simpleminded Prissy, and Melanie who was clearly uncomfortable but refused to speak of her uneasiness. She was grateful that Rhett kept Wade and Melanie occupied because Scarlett couldn't find it in herself to keep up any kind of real conversation. The only thing on her mind was getting home to the red earth of Tara, and there was no concentrating on anything else but that one goal.

"Have you any idea what you're going to do about Ma and Pa, Rhett?" Scarlett asked, smiling as the bright white bricks of her childhood home finally came into view. "I can see Tara up ahead."

"I have an impeccable expensive bottle of whiskey for your father that I had intended on saving for a special occasion."

"What a sacrifice for you to give that up."

"I was hoping he might feel charitable and share it with me," Rhett remarked, looking over at Scarlett with a sly smile. "As for your mother, I was hoping to play the reformed reprobate card. She'd be hard pressed not to believe it with Mrs. Wilkes confirmation on that front."

"It would be a miracle if you could pull that off Rhett. Melly's the only one who believes that story," Scarlett mumbled with a look over her shoulder to ascertain that Melanie was still sleeping soundly in the back of the carriage. Thank heavens for the long winding roads that lead to Tara and that miraculously put both children and adults to sleep. If Wade had chattered on much longer, Scarlett may have resorted to blocking her ears and humming to herself to drown out the sound. It was amazing what patience Rhett had for children.

"Does this mean I didn't have you fooled?"

"You didn't even try long enough to have anyone fooled. I simply just don't see how you will manage it now."

"This time I'll have a purpose, and I'll have you know that I can play the perfect gentleman. I need only to take notes from the estimable Mr. Wilkes."

"Oh! Hush up," Scarlett cried out, pinching his arm in her fury without much result. "You truly are insufferable."

"Smooth your ruffled fur, I was only teasing," Rhett said with a chuckle.

"Although I'm surprised by how quickly you jump to his defense."

"I was not! I will only remind you that his wife is sitting right behind us."

"Something you failed to recognize when you slighted her kindheartedness a mere moment ago."

"You really are off to a wonderful start Rhett Butler. My mother will be singing your praises in no time."

Rhett laughed freely, taking hold of her hand in his warm grip, not letting go even when she attempted to pull it away. "I promise you Scarlett, I will gain your mother's good opinion."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because what I want I get, and there is nothing I want right now more than I want you. I don't intend on ever being without you, even if it means swallowing my pride and groveling for your father's permission."

There was a light blush that colored the apples of her cheeks as she looked deeply into his dark orbs, searching for a sign of his infuriating jesting but finding nothing but blunt honesty. It was always a surprise when Rhett was unexpectedly sweet and sincere. Despite the fact that had confessed his love and proposed, there always seemed to be a sheath he held up to screen his vulnerability, a sheath made up of mocking comments and jokes even during the most serious or intimate moments. At first, Scarlett had reacted poorly to his flippant remarks, always jumping at a way to cut him with her words, promising to hate him forever, and throwing various items at his head, but over time, she had found a way at hiding her annoyance and ignoring him when he grated her last nerve.

"What a pretty speech, Captain Butler. Who knew you were capable of it."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Is that so? Some of which I'm sure I won't want to know."

"That's an accurate assessment," Rhett replied with a low chuckle then pressed a gentle kiss into palm of her hand, his thinly clipped mustache tickling the sensitive alabaster skin.

"Impossible man," she huffed with a shake of her head. "Oh look there's Tara! I can see Pa on the porch. Hurry Rhett!"

"We're almost there, Scarlett. Why don't you run over to your father and I'll take care of the rest of us. It might allow you some time to explain our arrival."

Scarlett readily agreed and leapt out of the carriage without a second thought, running as quickly as her feet could take her to her father. It had felt like forever since she had seen his face or heard the sound of his brass Irish brogue. It was strange how such small familiar things were the ones that she missed most.

"Katie Scarlett is that you?" Gerald asked as he slowly came down the stairs to greet her.

"Yes it's me Pa, I'm home," his daughter replied, throwing herself into his outstretched arms. He smelled of horses and whiskey, just as he always had. It smelt of home.

"I've missed you daughter. Your mother has been asking for you."

"Where is mother?"

"In the sick room with Suellen and Careen. It's the typhoid they have. You did not receive Mrs. O'Hara's letter?"

"No I never received a letter. How are they, Pa?"

"T'is not so bad. They are not very ill, but Mrs. O'Hara did not want you coming home now."

"I don't care, I'm glad to be home," she said, dimpling angelically as she moved out of his arms to look up into his face. He looked the same with piercing blue eyes and his slivery mane, although he was somewhat thinner than she remembered.

Gerald smiled back and pinched her cheek playfully, then asked, "Who brought you?"

"Oh…well that's Captain Butler, and Melly, Wade and Prissy."

"You are not meaning the infamous Captain Butler?"

"Yes, Pa the very same. You will be nice won't you? It was too dangerous to travel by train and he offered to take us home."

"I'm not trusting the man. You should not have travelled at all."

"Please be kind, Pa," Scarlett begged in a honeyed tone as Rhett approached them, gently carrying a sleeping Wade in his arms. Melanie and Prissy walked alongside him, looking positively frightened, and Scarlett cringed, hoping her father at least had the decency to have words with Rhett in privacy if he meant to give him a lecture, or at the very worst, send him packing.

"Mr. O'Hara," Rhett greeted in neutral tone, looking oddly gentle and unimposing with the sleeping boy cradled in his arms. It was the first time Scarlett was actually more than grateful for her son's existence.

"Captain Butler, I did not think I'd be seeing you again."

"Mr. O'Hara, thank you so much for having me," Melanie interjected with a smile before he had time to reply, hoping to divert attention away from Rhett.

"T'is a pleasure to be having you Cousin Melly. Mrs. O'Hara will be happy you're here. Let us bring the boy in and put him to bed."

The five of them started up the porch steps and headed to the front door when Ellen suddenly appeared in the entranceway. Her slightly tilted dark eyes looked tired and worn like she had not had much sleep in days, but her attire was prim and put together, always the pure image of a lady. Scarlett ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly about the waist, enveloped in her signature scent of lemon verbena.

"Scarlett dear, you're home."

Reluctantly pulling away, Scarlett looked up at her mother and said, "Yes, I'm home. Captain Butler brought us in his carriage. Melanie is here too."

"Yes, I can see that," Ellen replied with a smile as her eyes moved from Rhett to Melanie and then back to Rhett where they stayed fix. "Oh, look how Wade's grown. Isn't he a beautiful boy. We should put him to bed in your room."

Ellen moved to remove Wade from Rhett's arms when his eyes small brown suddenly flickered open, frightened from the unfamiliar surroundings and the woman trying to extricate him from the security of the warm, identifiable arms. He looked like he was about to cry when he called out, "Muver."

"I'm here Wade. Don't look so frightened."

"Muver, can Uncle Rhett stay? I want Uncle Rhett" Wade pleaded in a timid voice as he clung tightly to Rhett, unwilling to let go of the one recognizable male in the room.

"_Uncle_ Rhett?" Gerald and Ellen said simultaneously with puzzled looks, their eyes immediately landing on their eldest daughter for clarification.

For once in her life, Scarlett stood stunned and at a loss for words. She attempted to will an explanation, but no plausible answer, or any explanation for that matter, came to mind. Rhett was equally quiet, uncertain of how to extricate themselves from this mess without inadvertently causing more damage. Seeing the look of fear on Scarlett's face, Melanie jumped in with a ready justification as she fought back nerves of anxiety at being at the centre of attention.

"Yes, well Captain Butler became a permanent fixture at Aunt Pittypat's. He was so thoughtful and kind, always thinking of us and bringing us the necessities when he came in from the blockade. When I had no news of Ashley's whereabouts, it was Captain Butler who went out of his way to find out where he was. And he was wonderful with Wade, and he is so very fond of him in return, and well it just so happened Wade called him Uncle Rhett as a term of endearment."

_Dear God, how is it that this timid little mouse can speak up to my parents and I can't manage to say two words,_ Scarlett thought, impressed by Melanie's sudden bravado. The woman truly could be a wonderful friend when she needed to be, and it was times like this when Scarlett was thankful for a female friend who stood faithfully by her side.

"Please Mother, could Captain Butler stay for a few days? He is the one who brought us home and he has nowhere else to go."

"I would be more than grateful," Rhett added, keeping the look of triumph from his eyes. The duo of Wade and Melanie couldn't have been more convincing.

Ellen glanced over at Gerald and answered, "We will consider it. Scarlett, I would like to talk to you privately. In the parlor."

"Yes mother."

"Captain Butler, perhaps you could join Mr. O'Hara in my office."

He nodded, handing Wade over to Melanie before following Gerald down the hallway to the small office down the hall.

Scarlett kept her head bowed while trailing behind her mother to the parlor, thinking it had been so long since she felt like a guilty child waiting to be scolded. There was nothing more she wanted than the approval of her ever perfect mother, and she couldn't bear the thought of having disappointed her.

"Scarlett, I have to say that I'm surprised by your arrival, especially by your accompaniment."

"I didn't know that we were coming today until this morning. We couldn't take the train, not with Melanie in her condition. Rhett was our only hope. Aren't you happy I'm home?"

"Of course I am, dear, but I'm not sure how I feel about your intimate acquaintance with Captain Butler. He has a terrible reputation that precedes him."

"He's really not so bad, mother. He's reformed. Even Melly thinks so."

"He isn't even received by his own family, and don't think I forget the role he played in your behavior at the Bazaar."

"It's all a misunderstanding. It's only a falling out with his father," Scarlett explained, deciding to sidestep the comment on the bazaar. There was no explaining that one away so easily. It was not as if she knew the actual story her father had recounted to her mother after failing to return home with her from Atlanta as intended.

Ellen gave her a measured look, studying her daughter's demeanor before replying, "Aunt Pauline doesn't seem to think so."

"She's misinformed."

"Scarlett, has the man made any advances on you?" Ellen asked directly, taking her daughter slightly off guard with the head-on candidness of the question.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she answered quickly, lowering her gaze to floor before her expressive eyes betrayed her lie.

"Has he made you any promises?"

"I...no. He's only a dear friend, and Wade is so fond of him. Please let him stay, only a little while. I'd hate to send him away when he's done so much for us."

"I see, well I shall discuss it with Mr. O'Hara."

"Thank you, Mother."

"I am very happy you and Wade are home, my dear. I've missed you," Ellen said warmly with a brush of her hand on her daughter's cheek before leaving the room.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as Scarlett walked back into the hallway, happy to see Rhett appear out of her mother's office with a smile on his face. Perhaps he had found a way to behave himself with Pa, as unlikely as that outcome seemed.

"How was Pa?" Scarlett asked when her father and mother were out of earshot behind the heavy wooden door of the office, discussing Rhett's imminent stay.

"Your father and I have a poker rematch scheduled for tonight."

"You couldn't help yourself could you?"

"It wasn't my idea. Your father is quite fond of me," Rhett teased in an easy drawl, his eyes dancing with mirth. Obviously their encounter had gone far better than the one she'd had with her mother.

"Well my mother doesn't feel the same."

"No need to worry, I'm not going anywhere. Not for tonight anyhow."

"Could you try and restrain yourself tonight? Let him win perhaps."

Smiling at her unmasked exasperated expression, he said, "Ah Scarlett, why would I let him win when besting him secures me at least a few more days of hospitality?"

"That's not such a half brained idea, Rhett. Pa's pride wouldn't let you leave, not without having at least one victory under his belt. "

"You flatter me, my dear."

"But if Pa goes to bed intoxicated, even once," she continued, ignoring his remark, "my mother will never forgive you,"

"I'll take care. I—" Rhett started then stopped as Gerald and Ellen emerged from the office.

Ellen was the first to speak, her expression serious, which made Scarlett hold her breath in anticipation. How Rhett could be so laid back and confident was beyond her comprehension. "Captain Butler, you are welcome to stay in our home for the time being. You may stay in Careen's room and Melanie may have Suellen's room for the time being."

"Thank you Mrs. And Mr. O'Hara. I truly appreciate it."

"You all must be starving, I'll see what can be done about that," Ellen said then walked away as Gerald followed faithfully behind her, giving Scarlett a small wink as he passed by.

"I'll say this Scarlett, it's been a long time since I've felt like a young school boy who needs to behave in front of his elders," Rhett remarked as he watched her parents walk away.

"Really Rhett, did you ever truly behave yourself?"

"Once or twice, but it never stuck," he jested, thinking back on his childhood, as short as it may have been due to his father's strict expectations. There had been no time to be carefree, to play, or to enjoy childhood antics.

"It won't be for long I promise," Scarlett said, waking Rhett out of his momentary reverie. "They only need to approve of you before we mention our engagement and receive my father's permission."

"I told you, I do anything for you darling, even if it means playing the role of dashing gentleman. However, in case something goes awry, you should be prepared to elope."

"Thank you Rhett. I do so want them to like you."

"Just because I don't have a relationship with my family doesn't mean I want to come between the one you have with yours."

"Do you ever miss them?"

"I used to. I try not to think about them anymore. I miss my mother and sister at times. But my brother's a fool, and I have no respect for my father."

"Maybe you could make peace with them one day?" Scarlett asked, wondering how it must feel to be so completely cut off from one's family. It seemed almost inconceivable to think about a future where her mother and father had no part in her life.

"Not while my father is alive," Rhett answered, his expression darkening gravely as he thought on the relationship with the man who was supposed to be his father but who never lived up to that title. "I'll never bow down to him and he'd never let me near them unless I groveled for his forgiveness and made something of myself he deemed respectable."

"I'm so sorry."

Meeting her gaze for the first time since she'd brought up his family, his bleak dark eyes lost their haunted look, and Rhett smiled, his face brightening. "Don't be. You're my family now, and that's all that matters."

"I love you, Rhett."

"You don't say that often enough."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Scarlett retorted with two hands on her hips. He hadn't said he loved her since the day he had proposed, and in turn, she had grown wary of saying the words out loud herself unless they escaped her lips involuntarily during moments of passion or unexpected moments of joy.

"Perhaps I'm afraid it will go to your head."

Dimpling sweetly, she replied, "I don't mind."

"No you wouldn't," he laughed then said in an earnest tone, "I do love you, Scarlett O'Hara. Even when I don't say the words."

"That's much better. Come, I'll show you Careen's room."

"I'd much rather see yours," he whispered as his arms encircled her waist possessively, pulling her body flush against his.

"Oh dear, I just knew my father was going to run you out before the end of the night," she mumbled then reluctantly ripped herself out of his strong hold despite his protests.

"I'll behave."

"Do try," Scarlett said with a light giggle, leading him up to the rooms though skillfully remaining out of his reach in case the infuriating man got any clever ideas.

**I should mention that at this point in the novel, Careen and Suellen do not have typhoid yet, but I tweaked the details for my own purposes. Hope you don't mind :)**


	11. Chapter 11

In the next few weeks that followed their arrival at Tara, Rhett Butler acted like such a perfect gentleman in front of her parents and Mammy that Scarlett had to pinch herself at times to ascertain that she was indeed not dreaming. Not only was he pleasant, entertaining, and -God forbid- devoid of all mockery, at least when all eyes were fixed on him, but he was also helpful and hardworking. The heavy workload of ensuring that Tara produced, a workload Ellen carried ever since the war started, fell to his shoulders so that most of her efforts could be focused on caring for the ill Carreen and Suellen. It was not that she had never watched him play the dashing hero, she had seen him keep up the charade for a short period of time in Atlanta, but for Rhett to pick up the role so effortless and not slip back into old patterns caused her to wonder when the deceptive veneer was going to crack. It was almost as if the mocking devil she had grown used to disappeared before her eyes and was replaced with a well-bred gentleman. It was only on the very rare occasions when they found themselves able to steal a moment alone that Scarlett was reminded that the real Rhett was very much alive and well for all his teasing and sly indecent comments that he reserved for her ears only.

What made matters even more shocking to Scarlett was that Gerald had made fast and furious friends with the ex-blockade runner. The two seemed to find great amusement in each other's company, especially into the late hours of the night, something that made Scarlett grow envious of her own father. It wasn't that she was unhappy with their camaraderie or the fact that Gerald seemed to treat Rhett like the son he never had, but was it too much to hope that her supposed fiancé could find some time to spare her instead of spending what free time there was playing cards with her father? As it was, it seemed that there were eyes watching the covert couple at all times, making it even harder for them to catch a moment alone. However, Rhett certainly did not help things when he encouraged her father to stay up late at night, a time where she could have found a way to sneak down and meet him for a few stolen moments.

While Rhett had succeeded in charming his way into Mr. O'Hara's good graces, he still failed to make any impression on Ellen, who treated him with cool politeness, or Mammy who never failed to show her open disregard. It took all Scarlett's willpower not to rush to his defense when Mammy uttered rude comments under her breath, but she remained silent for fear of giving away their secret and causing him to be sent from Tara. When it came to her mother's behavior, Scarlett did not know what to make of it. It seemed that Ellen was observing him with a vivid alertness, almost as though she was watching from the corner of her eye at all times to see if he would slip and make a fatal error only to be asked to leave. Never did she make him feel unwelcomed or unappreciated for the effort he put into helping with Tara, but she never candidly demonstrated that the man with the terrible reputation had changed her impressions and won her approval.

Even though one of their main objectives at Tara had been to convince her parents that Rhett was decent marriage material, it seemed that the grave life of the real world surrounding them overtook their thoughts on most occasions. Conditions were so bad that Scarlett herself was forced to help in the fields to try and yield crops to garner food for the family. There was also the constant fear that Yankees would somehow reach Tara since the railroad in Jonesboro was such a highly sought after and valued commodity amongst the battling troops. Scarlett never really knew what was going around her since she never felt like putting in much effort into listen to the men's political talk, but what she did know was that she was going to bed exhausted and hungry and that her mother was shrinking before her eyes under the stress and exertion of caring for her sick daughters.

~R&S~

One morning as Rhett came in from the fields, he could hear a muffled whimpering coming from behind Scarlett's bedroom door that lay slightly ajar, and he pushed the door open to find her sitting on the bed, her hands covering a face laden with tears.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?" he asked from the doorway for fear that Mammy was just around the corner and would catch him stepping over the threshold.

"Mother, she's ill."

"Typhoid?"

"Yes, I think so. I found her in her room and she was lying down. Her body was so warm, and she rushed me out of the room before I could do anything to help her."

"Is there any chance it could be something else?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. She's never sick, Rhett. I don't know what to do," Scarlett sobbed into her hands, hating herself for crying like a helpless child, let alone in front of Rhett of all people, but it seemed there was no way to keep the tears at bay. "She won't let me anywhere near her. She doesn't want me getting sick."

"Your mother's right Scarlett, you aren't any help to anyone if you get sick."

"And what do you expect me to do?" she said hotly, looking up to meet his eyes, her tears halted as her mind reeled with anger. "Sit around and do nothing!"

"Hardly. There's enough to do around here without having to tend to the ill. I'll take care of your mother and sisters."

"You?" she asked incredulously, trying to imagine him caring for the ill dying in the hospitals she once frequented in Atlanta. The image was hard to conjure up. It almost verged on humorous. "You don't exactly fit the role of nursemaid, Rhett."

"You should watch what you say, my dear, I could say the same about you, couldn't I?"

"I was a nurse in Atlanta if you'll recall, thank you very much."

"A purely ornamental title I should say," Rhett remarked slyly, a smirk playing at his lips. "You certainly did more flirting than healing."

"Oh!" she screeched, reaching for her pillow and throwing it at the doorway, completely missing him altogether. "Get out."

Laughing, he cajoled, "Smooth your ruffled fur. You'd think you'd be used to hearing the truth from me by now. No use lying to someone who has witnessed all your little tricks first hand."

"I'm sure I don't know how you can joke at a time like this."

"Your mother will be fine, Scarlett. I'll see to it."

"You can't promise that."

"No, but I can try can't I? Does your father know how she's doing?"

"No, no one knows but Mammy. And I don't think she'll let you anywhere near Mother."

"I don't doubt it. The woman looks at me likes she knows I'm up to no good," he remarked with a grin, thinking that Mammy probably had every right to assume the worst. "Well, she'll just have to get used to my presence from now on. I don't want you in the sick room."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped, the hate of being controlled coloring her tone and enflaming her temper.

"I believe I can. Even if you force me to attain the help of your father or Mammy in the matter, I'll do it."

"I don't see why you have to always be such a varmint!"

"I am offering my services, well sought after services I dare say, and I receive hurled insults for my pains. I hate to think what would lie in store for me if I truly behaved the varmint."

With a frown, Scarlett regarded him quizzically and noticed the mischievous laughter dancing in his dark eyes. Despite her best efforts, she let out a light laugh at his teasing, her built up frustration gradually melting away.

"Ah Scarlett, as much as I love when you get your Irish up, I must admit I prefer hearing the sound of your laughter to your passionate insults."

"Then you'd think you would try harder not to upset me, Rhett."

"An apt observation, my dear. How truly astonishing."

Her body tensed as the fire leapt back into her emerald eyes in full force, and Rhett chuckled softly to himself, crossing over the threshold and pulling her into his embrace as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Now, don't go getting upset when you only just forgave me. Perhaps my protective nature made me forget myself. I can assure you it was not my intention to be disagreeable. I merely want you to keep yourself healthy."

"I want my mother, Rhett. I want to make sure she's cared for."

"And I want you safe. It appears as though we've reached a stalemate. What if I promised to make sure your mother is cared for and I report back to you on all matters, and in return, you stay out of the sick room?"

"Hmm…I don't know Rhett."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Do you promise not to lie to me?"

"Of course."

"Fine…I'll try to stay away," she conceded, knowing there was no way to get around Rhett even if she refused to agree. He would be watching her every move.

"You'll _try_, Scarlett?"

"I _will_ stay away. Satisfied?"

"Beyond words," he said with a smile, pulling her even closer in a warm hug before he had to let her go.

~R&S~

As promised, Scarlett remained out of the sick room and allowed Rhett to nurse her mother and sisters with the help of Mammy. Even Gerald was advised to stay away, but of course, no one barricaded the door to him. Every time Scarlett had an inkling to simply peek into the room and see how they were doing, it seemed either Rhett or Mammy would turn the corner and admonish with their eyes or words. At the very least, Rhett seemed to be an excellent and attentive caregiver despite the many protests that Mammy had at his unwelcome presence. Keeping true to his word, Rhett reported back on Ellen's health, however, he had very little to say about any progress being made. After a week of the illness and no improvements, Rhett had a pained look in his eyes when he had nothing uplifting to offer Scarlett.

"But Rhett, she needs…she must be getting better. She has to!" Scarlett said, trailing behind him as he dropped a cloth into a bucket of cold well water he intended on bringing back up with him to the sick room.

"You need to trust me, Scarlett. We're doing our best. Would you grab that plate of food and bring it upstairs? She needs to eat something."

Complying, Scarlett snatched the plate of what passed for food these days and grimaced at the sight. It was no wonder her mother was not eating. Thinking back to the times when there were heavy and rich meals to be had at Tara, food that had been carelessly thrown away when not consumed, she stifled a heavy sigh and wished could offer her mother something that looked edible at the very least. When they reached the door of the sick room, Rhett balanced the bucket on the crook of his arm and grabbed the plate from Scarlett, holding it in one hand while opening the door with the other. Turning around, Scarlett looked away, not even bothering to ask if she could sit with her mother a while. She already knew what the answer would be, a resounding no.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. O'Hara?" Rhett asked, placing the food at bedside table and gently lowering a cool wet cloth to her forehead.

"Better than I was this morning," Ellen answered with a whisper of a smile. "I think the fever has gone down."

He nodded but made no reply when he noticed how the cold cloth warmed almost instantly as it met her skin. Her whole body radiated a powerful heat he could feel without even needing to touch her skin.

"I know you're hardly hungry, but you should try to eat something."

A burst of laughter was prematurely cut short by a small coughing fit. "Did Mammy put you up to this?"

"Mammy hasn't said more than two words to me other than whispered mutterings under her breath I'm sure were not meant to be heard by decent ears."

"She's overprotective. I believe she will warm to you in time. I have to say I was wrong about you Captain Butler," Mrs. O'Hara said softly, catching his full attention for the first time that afternoon as he stared back at her in disbelief. "You're not the man I first thought you were."

"You're the first person who has ever said that to me."

"I won't forget your kindness to me or to my daughter. I know you're the only reason she isn't in this room as we speak. Thank you for keeping her away. I'd hate to think of her falling ill because of me."

"I'd do nothing less," he offered back, taking a seat by the bed.

"I've seen the way you look at her and the way you are with Wade. You love them."

"Is it that transparent?" he asked hesitantly, shifting uncomfortably in the chair that seemed unbelievably small at the moment and breaking eye contact.

"I don't think you tried very hard to hide it. What are your intentions towards my daughter?" she asked in a firmer tone now, her warm brown eyes examining every flicker of movement or emotion on his face.

Looking up and meeting her eyes, he replied in a tone that left nothing to interpretation about his intentions or feelings, "I want nothing more than to marry her."

"I thought as much," Ellen said with a knowing smile. "I didn't think you were good enough for my daughter but I believe you've changed my mind. Charles was never a good match for her. I knew that and I tried to convince her otherwise, but she's stubborn. I'm sure you're aware?"

Rhett laughed freely, his anxiety slowly dissipating at the release of mirth. "I've witnessed it first hand on a few occasions. We are similar creatures in that sense."

"She deserves someone who is going to make her happy."

"I promise to do everything in my power to keep her happy."

"I believe you. Few men would have done what you've done here, and Wade adores you. If it were not for Wade and Mr. O'Hara, I'm not sure if I would have agreed to let you stay in our home. You know you have a terrible reputation?" Ellen pointed out with a raised brow, wondering how the man was going to react to her words.

"It follows me wherever I go."

"Isn't that their purpose?"

"I had never given it much thought nor cared much about it until now," Rhett answered honestly, knowing he could never truly escape his past. Strange how the one thing he thought he could completely do without was the thing that was standing in the way of his future happiness he never expected to want let alone have.

With a critical eye, Mrs. O'Hara watched him as he spoke, somewhat satisfied with his response. Youthful indiscretion could be overlooked to a certain point, but her one fear was that the rumor about the young woman and the death of her brother had more merit than Scarlett let on.

"I was in love with a boy with a terrible reputation at one time and I was forbidden to be with him," Ellen said softly then paused, lost in her musings for a moment before she continued, "I'll never do that to my own daughter."

If Rhett was surprised by her words, he made no show of it. "Do I take it that we have your permission?"

"Yes. You may speak to Mr. O'Hara about your intentions. Though I'll ask you not to tell Scarlett until you've spoken to my husband. Men like to think they have the final say in these matters."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"I know your mother, Captain Butler. I'll tell her what you've done here if I ever get the chance."

"I'm not sure how much good that will do, but I do appreciate it," he said with genuine warmth to his voice, never before feeling such gratitude to someone he only had a superficial understanding of before this afternoon. Rising from his seat when he noticed her eyes fluttering closed, he changed the warm cloth on her head, dipped it back into the cool water that was now more lukewarm than cold, and placed it back to her forehead, hoping at the very least it relieved some heat. "You should try to rest, Mrs. O'Hara. I'm sure Mammy will be in here shortly in an attempt to coerce you into eating."

"Thank you."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say that she need not thank him, that he should be the one thanking her. However, he remained mute and exited the room, wondering what else he could do in his power to help Ellen and her daughters.

~R&S~

"How's mother, Rhett?" Scarlett asked, catching him in the hallway when she heard the tread of his footsteps and the sound of the closing door.

"She's…better," he remarked, avoiding her penetrating gaze and the hopeful sound in her voice.

"You're lying!"

"She's talking and lucid but her fever isn't dropping."

"Let me by, I want to see her."

"No," he said, moving to stand in the middle of her path. "She doesn't want you risking yourself."

"I don't care! I want my mother. Get out of my way you skunk!" she shouted, unmindful of anyone who might hear_. Let them hear_, she thought. Everyone could go straight to Halifax for all she cared. She wanted to see her mother.

"Darling, be reasonable—" Rhett started then grabbed her by the shoulders when she tried to push past him, pinning her to his chest.

"No! I'm tired of being reasonable," she cried out in frustration, attempting to wriggle out of the tight grasp of his hands. "I'm not going to stand by and watch her die. Let me go!"

"I was going to try and find an army doctor to come and see her. Do you think you can manage to promise me not to go in until I get back?"

A sudden calm settled over her at the words, and Scarlett stopped struggling for the time being. "Do you think he'll come?"

"It's worth a try and I have my own means of persuasion."

"You know you'll be dealing with a man not a woman, Rhett. You can't charm your way into getting what you want."

Laughing loudly, the vibrations of his amusement reverberating off his chest and bouncing off her own, Rhett asked "Are you finally committing the impossible and admitting that I hold certain charms? I never thought the day would—"

"Oh hush up you conceited varmint! You brag enough about your charms now let's see you finally do something with them. Let me go!"

"Not until you give me your word. Do we have a deal?"

"I'll scream for Mammy," she muttered into his shirt, evading his gaze.

"And I'll inform her of your plans and leave her to you. Who would you rather deal with, Scarlett?" he asked, pulling her chin up and forcing her eyes to meet his. "Me or your Mammy?"

With a huff, she mumbled, "Fine, I promise."

"That's my girl."

"You can let me go now."

"Hmm…now why would I do that when I've waited so long to finally get you where I want you," he whispered wickedly into her ear, pulling her closer so that there was not even a sliver of light between their bodies. Scarlett shivered in anticipation, smiling at the nervous flip in the pit of her stomach only to frown suddenly when Rhett leaned in, his lips caressing the side of her neck, sending tingles up her spine in the maddening way that made her forget herself.

"Not here where anyone might see. We shouldn't," she sighed though made no attempt to escape his grasp.

"Every man has his limits. I'm not so concerned anymore about what we should or shouldn't be doing," he murmured in a husky voice. All of a sudden, his mouth came down and met hers in a hard possessive kiss, pushing her up against a wall in his haste as his lips explored hers, his tongue coaxing her lips to part for him, demanding that she reciprocate. His hands moved up from her waist towards neck before they got lost in the silky strands of her hair. The blood rushed to her head, her heart beating wildly from the exhilaration of the feelings he was evoking, and Scarlett melted against him, her arms reaching to his shoulders for support. It had been so long since he had kissed her like this, and it seemed as though she had forgotten what effect those expert caresses had on her, almost as if she was experiencing them for the first time all over again.

When his mouth travelled back to the side of her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, she let out a faint moan, and Rhett breathed, "Oh God Scarlett."

His words woke her from her momentary lapse in judgment, the dreamy dizziness fading away as she realized what they were doing, and more importantly, where they were doing it.

"Rhett stop," she said, shoving his chest with a forceful push, and he groaned in response, stumbling backwards and away from her body.

She felt the loss of his heat and had to fight from running back into his arms. Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself and mumbled in a breathless voice, "Besides you have somewhere to go. You promised."

"You will be the death of me," he muttered, running two hands through his hair, collecting his thoughts.

"You know I'm right."

"That's debatable. I'll go inform your father of our plans and then be on my way."

"You will be careful won't you?"

"Dare I hope you will worry over my safety?" he jested, a glint of amusement dancing in the dark depths of his eyes.

"Of course I will! Don't even joke," she cried out, taking a step towards him only to be stopped by his raised hand in protest at her movements.

"Stay where you are Scarlett," he warned with a smile playing at his lips. "I make no promises about my self-restraint if you come any closer."

"You won't even kiss me goodbye?"

Laughing loudly at the unexpected request, Rhett answered, "Says the woman who was pushing me away mere moments ago when I was doing just that. No Scarlett, you've had enough kissing for one day I should think."

"Now you're just being mean," she pouted with a frown.

Chuckling, he turned and headed down the stairs without glancing back, and Scarlett followed to the edge of the staircase.

"Rhett!"

He returned up the steps and placed a gentle peck on her forehead. "Goodbye, my dear. I'll be back as soon as I can."

~R&S~

While waiting for Rhett to return that evening from Jonesboro, Scarlett paced up and down Melanie's room, anxious for the sound of horse hooves outside her window. The sun had already gone down and she was worried now, more worried than she cared to admit aloud.

"I don't understand why it's taking him so long Melly, it's already dark out," Scarlett finally said, peering out the window for what could have been the hundredth time. "What if he's hurt himself?"

"I'm sure Captain Butler is fine, dear," Melly comforted gently, wishing she could erase her sister's fears. It was perhaps the first time she had ever seen the pillar of strength that was Scarlett in a vulnerable state. It was disconcerting. "He's a resourceful man. You shouldn't worry yourself so."

"And what if he can't find a doctor to come with him? Suellen and Carreen are worse and Mother…" she trailed off, unable to finish that thought. No, she would not think of it. Everything would be fine. It had to be.

"He'll find someone, Scarlett. I know he will."

Hearing the clack of horse hooves, she rushed back over to the window and caught the sight of Rhett, and the thrill of seeing his form washed over her in a warm wave of gratitude. "It's Rhett, thank God. But no one's with him," Scarlett announced, and without waiting for Melanie to reply, hurried out of the room and down the stairs to meet him.

"Rhett, you're home!" she declared happily, fighting back the urge to throw herself into his arms. If only there were not so many people in this damn house. "Where's the doctor?"

"I don't have a doctor with me," he replied smoothly, but his eyes were dark and stormy, something that kept Scarlett at a distance. "I do have something better, quinine."

"How in the world did you manage that?"

"You shouldn't ask questions when you're not prepared for their answers."

"What do you mean, I—"

"Where's your Father?" he asked shortly, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"In the sick room with Mother and the girls."

"I'll go meet him."

Ignoring his mood, Scarlett plainly replied, "Good, I'll go with you."

Rhett had already started his assent up the stairs but he stopped short and said, "No. You'll stay down here."

"Why? Don't be ridiculous I can—"

"You'll do as I say. We made a bargain didn't we, Scarlett? You aren't the type of woman to go back on her word are you?"

"No, but why are you acting this way?"

"I told you I'd do everything in my power to save your mother and I'm doing just that. Now I need you to keep your promise and do as asked for once in your life."

His brusque and uncalled for tone cut deeply, and if he had been standing close enough, there was no doubt in Scarlett's mind that she would have slapped him for it. Instead, she glared back at him, her glittering green eyes two daggers of pure unadulterated hate, and stormed out of the hallway and into her the small office her mother usually occupied.

~R&S~

After administering the quinine treatment to the three ill O'Hara women, with the help of Mammy, Rhett went in search of Scarlett, still feeling the sting of the look in her eyes after their brief yet heated quarrel. It was not often that he felt guilt for his actions, but he felt it deeply now, knowing he had let his raw emotions get the better of him. It had been so long since she had looked at him that way, words of hate no doubt on her mind, and he hoped to never see that look on her face again, or at the very least, not for a long while.

Finally finding her in the tiny office, Rhett said, "There you are," from the doorway, looking in on Scarlett who sat at her mother's desk with her back to him. She did not even bother to turn around as he spoke.

"What do you want?" she spat, pretending that a piece of paper work lying on the desk held her upmost attention.

"I know you're upset with me."

"Go away Rhett. I don't want to talk to you."

"May I come in?" he asked gently, mindful not step over the threshold until she gave him permission to enter the room.

"No."

"Please?" he coaxed sweetly, wishing she would only turn around and look at him.

With a heavy sigh that made her shoulders rise and fall, she muttered, "Do what you want. You always do anyway."

"I'm trying to make amends, Scarlett. You should take note as it doesn't happen very often."

Turning around in her chair, Scarlett faced him and saw genuine remorse in his eyes, eyes that for once did not dance with mockery or laughter. "Fine. Come in."

"I'm sorry for speaking to you so brusquely," he apologized, moving towards her and placing a tender hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings."

"I don't see why you have to be so hateful."

"I wasn't trying to be-er-hateful. I had just seen a lot of things I didn't want to see today. I'm also trying to protect you, Scarlett. I know you want to see your mother but you can't take the chance at getting sick. Your family and son need you healthy."

"You could get sick too, Rhett."

"I'll manage."

"Why because you're so infallible?" she scoffed, clinging somewhat to the anger that was slowly waning. It was not fair that he controlled the situation, that he valued his own health so little because he thought he was strong enough not to be touched by anything.

"No," he answered honestly.

"I'm strong too. I'm not some weak ninny who doesn't know what she's doing."

"I can assure you my dear, I have never once thought of you as weak," he remarked, kneeling down so that they were eye to eye then cupping her cheek affectionately. "Your strength is one of the things I love most about you."

"Then why do you treat me like a child?" she asked, bewildered by his words. Sometimes she simply did not understand the man.

"I don't mean to, but you are a child in so many ways. There's so much of the world that you haven't seen, some things I hope you never need to see or experience. Maybe I just want to shield you from them."

"What happened to you today, Rhett?"

"There are some things you don't need to know, and this is one of them."

"But I want to know," Scarlett prodded, running a hand through his hair as a means of persuasion.

He laughed softly at her attempt and captured her hand, placing velvet kisses into the palm. "All that matters is that your mother and sisters should be on the road to recovery."

"Will you tell me one day?"

"Yes, one day I'll recount just how I narrowly escaped death to play the ever gallant knight in shining armor who—"

"Oh" she snapped, snatching her hand away. "I knew there was no use in hoping you might be serious for once."

Laughing, Rhett leaned in and whispered, "I will tell you one day, my dear, just not tonight," then he kissed her, his lips soothing and gentle, another means of showing his remorse for the pain he caused, but the tender kisses were no less intoxicating than his ardent and demanding ones.

"Thank you for helping my mother and sisters," Scarlett managed to say when they broke apart and Rhett finally stood to his full height. "I know I didn't say so before, but you were just so mean and well…thank you."

"Genuine appreciation from Miss Scarlett O'Hara?" he teased devilishly. "I'm not sure I deserve it in this moment."

"You don't, but I'm telling you just the same," she replied, rising out of the chair and moving past him to the door. "Goodnight Rhett."

With a raised brown and a smirk, he asked, "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

"I think you've had enough kissing for one day," Scarlett answered with a look over her shoulder and a saucy grin, and the sound of Rhett's laugher followed her out of the room.

**I just want to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing the last chapter. It is truly appreciated, especially after all this time. I'm just glad that you are still enjoying this because it is a pleasure for me to write it. :) Now here is a little personal anecdote about typhoid. I was having a discussion with my grandmother one day and she was telling me about how her two sisters (she had four) had caught typhoid. Her parents had forbidden the children from going into the sick room where her sisters were kept. However, my grandmother was jealous from all of the attention they were getting, especially since they were given orange juice (something that was a luxury for them at the time). So one day, she snuck into their room while they were sleeping and drank one of her sisters' orange juice that was leftover in the glass. Her mom caught her and freaked out, but luckily, she remained untouched by the disease. Anyway, the fact that Scarlett was forbidden from going into the sick room was inspired somewhat by this story I was told. Also, I know far too much about typhoid now and yes I purposely kept some of those details out of the story because I'm trying to keep it romantic. It's a terrible illness. I hope you all enjoyed! A lot of the next chapter is already written, so I don't think there will be too much of a wait for it. **


End file.
